


Disciplinarian

by wnelson001



Category: Ranma
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick is assigned to provide discipline to Furinkan High School while Hinako is going to be on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with Sparrow the Wolf from SF

 

Warrick Sutton, one of Japan’s most prized government employees finds himself arriving in a township called Furinkan. He runs a hand through his dark, scruffy hair and sighs. He’d be dealing with delinquent students in this place, as he has in nearly every place he’s been sent off to. Rumor has it that this place is special. Most of the people are said to be cursed.

I wouldn’t know anything about, would I? He smiles to himself and shakes his head. Having been born a cambion, in this case, incubus, he’d often find it difficult to find a job that would accept his powers, but where other than Japan, where there supernatural can sometimes be considered governmental.

Power wise, but Warrick knew that already.

 

Warrick approaches the school of the town and immediately heads inside. Traveling the halls, he grows suspicious. The place seems pretty orderly; no students are running in the halls, disobeying their teachers, and not a single piece of the interior seemed to have graffiti on it. So what exactly was I sent here for?

  
That’s when he hears it. A powerful voice echoes from a nearby classroom, scolding someone inside. Intrigued, Warrick approaches the room and tries his best to peer through the door’s foggy-glass style window – the kind of window used to let in light, but avoid outside distractions.

“And when you’re finished with that, you can clean the erasers. When I say no gum in the building, I mean, no gum. Not a little, not half a stick, I mean no gum!” scolds a woman inside the classroom. “I’ll return shortly. I want to see those sentences on my desk then.”

The door swings open, and from the room emerges a tall, brunette beauty. Her long, silky legs are shoed by classy black pumps. As Warrick scans her body, he travels up her legs and sees a lovely black pencil skirt that lines her figure elegantly. Her black blouse is covered by a plaid over-shirt that only makes her look all the more professional.

“Oh, hello – can I help you with something?” the woman asks.

“I was sent to help someone, actually,” Warrick smirks, “I’m looking for a Miss… Hinako, I believe her name was.”

  
“Oh! That would be me,” Hinako smiles gracefully, folding her hands onto her lap, “You must be Warrick Sutton, it’s a pleasure,” she says, holding out her left hand.

Warrick gently takes her hand, noticing there is no ring, “Oh, the pleasure is mine, rather,” he smirks. Stop that… one of these days fuckin’ any woman I want is going to have some real consequences.

“Is something the matter, Mr. Sutton?” Hinako asks.

“Not at all!” Warrick smirks, finally letting go of Hinako’s hand, “I just couldn’t help but notice how… lovely you are. Your stature and grace is very, well, alluring.”

“Oh, my… really?” Hinako says, blushing a bit, “How… kind of you to say… I… ungh!” Hinako feels a sharp pain in her head and brings her hand to her temple.

“Are you alright?” Warrick asks.

“Oh, yes,” Hinako smiles, nervously, “Just losing some energy… been a tough day!” she chuckles sheepishly.

“Well, come, let’s have a seat inside, then.” Warrick says, turning the doorknob of the classroom, “Unless you were headed somewhere.”

  
“No, I just came out for some air. I’m the disciplinarian of this school, so scolding kids all day long really takes it out of me…”

“Well, let’s take the load off inside, then.”

 

Warrick opens the door and allows Hinako to step inside first. She sees a paper on her desk and the child who wrote it slinging erasers out the window, smacking them together. The boy turns around and sighs, holding two clean erasers.

“Can I go to lunch, now?” the boy complains.

“Excuse me? Is that how you speak to your teachers?” Hinako scolds, placing her hands on her hips.

“N-no Ma’am!” the boy says, immediately straightening his posture and smiling nervously, “Just hungry is all! Haha… m-may I be excused, please?”

“That’s better,” Hinako smiles, “Yes, and remember, no gum in this building. You may go.”

“Thank you, Miss,” the boy leans in respect, soon leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

 

  
Warrick smiles, “You sure you need my help? Looks like you have this pretty well under control.”

“I’ll be away tomorrow and I need a substitute. They said they’d send me the best, and here you are. You are the best, aren’t you?” Hinako giggles.

Warrick could sense a bit of a flirtiness in her voice. The way she smiled while looking at him and the way she slowly played with her long, dark hair indicated that she shows interest.

“Are you flirting with me, Miss Hinako?” Warrick smirks, “I believe that you are.”

“M-me? I, why no!” Hinako blushes.

“Oh, I think you are,” Warrick says, his voice lowering and softening, almost lustily purring in Hinako’s direction, “But please, continue… it’s rather nice…” Warrick says, tucking a lock behind Hinako’s ear.

She blushes immediately, “Y-you’re joking…”

Warrick smiles, concentrating on Hinako’s infatuated mind. Wouldn’t it be lovely if you did something wild? Just this once. Maybe like… making love in a classroom. Wouldn’t that be… fun?

  
“You know what? I’ve never really done anything exciting just for the sake of doing it,” Hinako sighs.

“Oh? Please, do tell,” Warrick smirks, sitting back, almost proud.

“Well, I’ve never just… did anything… wild.” Hinako smiles, “Some people drive fast cars or do some kind of drug… or sex in a public place…”

“I’ve never done that either,” Warrick lies, “Sex in a public place… it’s so… exciting, so I hear. The adrenaline, the feeling of getting… caught.” Warrick whispers, “It’s so… wild and dangerous.”

 

Hinako stands up and leans toward Warrick, “Would… you ever tell anyone?”

Her perfume tickles his nose. The sweet, soapy-floral scent drives Warrick that much further into her mind, projecting thoughts of lust and promises of grooming and love into Hinako’s mind.

“Not a soul, dead or alive,” Warrick grins, running a hand up through Hinako’s hair, making he moan ever-so softly, “You want to, don’t you?” Warrick tempts.

  
Hinako blushes, “I… I do… p-please!”

“I’d be more than happy to.”

 

Warrick stands and places his hands on Hinako’s hips. Pushing her gently to her desk, Hinako sits on the surface, leaning back as Warrick presses. He reaches beneath her skirt and slips a finger between her panties and thigh, dragging his finger slowly up and down Hinako’s slit, making her quiver and moan silently.

Hinako’s heart slams against her chest as her cheeks turn pink, then red with rouge. Closing her eyes, Hinako takes a deep breath, feeling Warrick slip his finger deeply inside her. Her pussy is wet and tight; her walls grip firmly onto Warrick’s finger, as if stopping him from leaving.

“You’re so tight,” Warrick grins, feeling his erection growing, pressing hard against his slacks, “I hope you don’t mind… but I’d really like to help loosen you up a bit,” flashing a toothy grin, Warrick groans in pleasure as he thrusts his finger in and out of Hinako’s warm, wet slit.

“Y-yes… please…” Hinako begs, her eyes growing dim and her cheeks returning to the soft pink blush.

  
Warrick pulls Hinako to the edge of the desk and lifts her skirt over her waist, laying her to her back. Her long, dark hair hangs over the side of the desk and flows softly with her movements.

Warrick smiles, spreading open Hinako’s labia, looking at her swollen clit and her pink insides. Unzipping himself, he strokes his cock, a long, strong nine inch shaft pulsating with arousal. He guides his cock to Hinako’s pussy, pressing the tip firmly against her clit, rubbing it gently.

“Oh… M-Mr. Sutton… th-that feels… that feels so g-aagh!” Hinako moans loudly, feeling a sharp pain as Warrick enters her suddenly. Ripping past her hymen, Warrick can feel Hinako’s virgin blood slowly trickling down his cock. Hinako groans in pain, but soon is overtaken by the sudden pleasure.

“How is that, better?” Warrick groans, thrusting softly, “It hurts at first, I know… but... mmgh!”

“It’s… getting better,” Hinako moans.

 

Warrick helps Hinako lean upwards as he holds her close, making love to her in the most passionate way he can. Warrick can feel their heartbeats synching as he thrusts, delving deeper inside her, thrusting harder. He can feel his tip tapping against her cervix, and Hinako can feel her G-Spot stimulated.

She buries her face in Warrick’s shoulder as she moans, attempting to muffle her loud voice. As her orgasm builds, she grows smaller – she shrinks – she transforms.

Warrick looks down and sees a young girl on his cock, looking up at him with large, adorable eyes. Hinako had become a little girl.

“Please, don’t stop… it feels so good!” Hinako moans, her voice childish and higher-pitched.

“W-what the!?” Warrick gasps, unable to stop. His drive is much too high to stop thrusting. “You’re a child?! How? I mean… I… I can’t stop!”

“Don’t stop!” Young Hinako moans as Warrick lets go of her, allowing her to sit on the desk again. Hinako leans back and balanced herself on her palms as she feels the large, pulsating cock stretch open her tiny pussy.

What’s going on!? I can’t stop… I’m too horny! This is Hinako, right? It’s still her… she must be one of the cursed people in this town – so she’s not really a child, right? This is fine… it’s safe!

Warrick looks at Hinako, watching her face as he thrusts faster, listening to her moans. Young Hinako is clearly enjoying herself, smiling and cooing with pleasure. The idea comes to him – that’s why she left the room: to transform. She said she was low on energy.

That’s what I’ll do… G-God, this body of hers is so tight… it’s sucking my dick dry! I’m gonna cum! Hey… that’s it! I’ll give her the power to sustain her energy. I’ll transfer it this way… then she can retain more energy.

“I… I feel funny!” Hinako moans, squirming in place and screaming loudly as her tiny pussy begins leaking her juices. Her body spasms and her pussy throbs, her clit pulsates as her juices slowly coat over Warrick’s cock.

“God… that feels so… hot!” Warrick moans, “I’m cumming… I’m cumming! I can’t…s-stop it…I’m… aagh!” Warrick grits his teeth, focusing on giving Hinako the ability to store and use more energy as she pleases. As his seed flows into Hinako’s tiny, slender body, his cum leaks out of her pussy, dripping onto the desk.

 

  
The two regain composure; Warrick slips his cock out of Young Hinako and tucks himself away, placing a hand behind his head nervously.

Hinako sits up and adjusts her dress, which was once a small, elegant outfit, now a bit too big for her, still fitting her, but not by form.

“That was so fun!” Hinako giggles, “Do you think we can have some ice cream after all this?”

“I… gave you the ability to retain your energy. You don’t have to wait anymore. You can change back any time.” Warrick smiles.

“I can?” Hinako smiles, “I’m gonna try!” she closes her eyes and smiles, focusing. Soon, she begins to grow back into her adult form. Crossing her legs over, her body has completed the transition. “I’m very sorry about that…”

“That’s fine… I’m not exactly normal myself.”

“So, what’s your curse?” Hinako says, leaning forward in interest.

“I’m part incubus…” Warrick says, grinning.

  
“That explains a lot, thinking on it… there’s no way I’d ever have a thought like… what we just did… on my own,” Hinako smiles, “I have to admit. It was very fun.”

“Wasn’t it? Haha… anyway… now you can change into a child and back whenever you please.”

“Incubus. Like a demon, right?” Hinako smiles, crossing her arms.

“Right.”

“So that means I owe you a favor, it’s our way.”

“Only if you choose to. I won’t make you this time,” Warrick smiles, crossing his arms as well.

“In return… I’ll donate myself to you for release. You’re… very good at love making,” Hinako blushes, playing with her hair again, “I’ll pretend to be your girlfriend if you like, and you can use me whenever you want. It’s the very least I can do for giving me that power.”

Warrick smiles, a glint shimmering in his eyes, “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Good!” Hinako smiles, hopping off her desk and tugging her over-shirt to smooth it out over her chest and shoulders, “Now, let’s go over the basics of why you were actually sent here…”

 

The two are startled when the door of the classroom slams shut. A brunette girl, a student in this building, wearing a gakuran crosses her arms as she stands near the doorway.

“Hi again, Miss Hinako…” the girl pouts.

“Ukyo! Again?” Hinako says, standing erect and crossing her arms, “How many times have I told you – this school has a dress code!”

Warrick watches as Hinako lectures the young girl about the school’s dress code. Admiring Hinako’s sense of power and authority, he couldn’t help but smile. After all, Warrick loves a woman with a strong outer shell.

“…and then you’ll be cleaning every surface in this room. You think you can keep breaking this rule? I’ll simply find more desks for you to clean.” Hinako scolds.

“Y-yes, Ma’am…” Ukyo sighs.

 

  
“I don’t want to hear a word out of you. Complete your task and then sit until your detention time is over,” Hinako says, sitting down on her desk’s surface.

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

Warrick watches as Ukyo begins wiping down the desks in the classroom. He looks to Hinako and smiles as he is handed a small pile of papers.

“While you’re here, you can help me sort out demerit slips. Otherwise, there’s not much to this.”

Warrick smiles, “Of course. Oh, a woman dressing as a boy in this school isn’t allowed. Shouldn’t we possibly up the punishment a bit?”

“How so?” Hinako asks.

“Well, we could make her… feel like a woman.” What better way to make a woman feel like a woman than by pleasing her? Hinako, you’re wondering what lesbian sex is like, aren’t you? It’ll be our little secret.

Hinako blushes immensely, “Well, I did just have a thought… what better way to make a woman feel like a woman than with pleasure?”

  
“Oh, what an idea!” Warrick smirks, “I think it’s a lovely one… why don’t you go ahead? This is your detention classroom after all.”

Hinako smiles and immediately feels her body tingle with arousal. Warrick focuses on Hinako’s nipples as they slowly harden, perking through her overcoat. Hinako doesn’t notice, but she does notice Ukyo’s breasts. Though Ukyo dresses like a boy, her feminine figure is still very much visible.

“Ukyo,” Hinako purrs, “Tell me, why do you dress like a male?”

“It’s just comfortable. Easy to move around in… I know it’s against the rules, I just…”

“What if…” Hinako interrupts, “I could help you feel more comfortable… femininely?” She sits on the desk that Ukyo is about to clean, placing a hand on Ukyo’s arm, sliding it down.

Ukyo feels goosebumps forming on her arms and she blushes, “M-Miss Hinako… what’re you doing?”

“Consider this an easier form of detention.”

 

  
Hinako slowly begins to unbutton her over shirt and top, revealing her large, erect nipples.

Ukyo blushes badly, wincing and ready to turn and run, but Warrick catches her in time, sending her vulgar thoughts and urges.

You should touch them. You could totally get out of detention early. They look so soft and smooth – touch them. Touch Miss Hinako’s breasts. Nobody will know. Do it!

Ukyo’s shaking hand reaches out to touch Hinako’s swollen, right nipple. Laying a finger softly on her breast, Ukyo blushes deeper as Hinako begins to move closer. Hinako places her hands against Ukyo’s jawline, pulling Ukyo closer to her and kissing her deeply.

Ukyo’s stomach flutters as her teacher makes her move. Hinako slowly moves her hands down Ukyo’s sides, slowly undressing her. Ukyo can only moan in confusion, softly, quivering as Hinako holds her closer, pressing Ukyo’s chin further between her teacher’s breasts.

Warrick watches as Ukyo is slowly undressed by her teacher. He smirks and remembers earlier. Hinako felt pretty tight when she was in her child form… and Ukyo is pretty young herself. Hey, Hinako, perhaps Ukyo would feel more comfortable if she were with someone younger.

“I understand, you must be uncomfortable with an older woman such as I,” Hinako purrs in Ukyo’s ear, “Let me fix that for you.” Hinako smiles and sighs as she slowly begins to change into her child form. Her stature changes, and of course, as does her behavior.

“There!” Young Hinako says, “Now we can feel much better about it!”

“W-what?” Ukyo blushes, “I… you’re younger than me, though!”

“It’s okay! I know how to do this. That man showed me how! He’s very nice… he made me feel good! Let me make you feel good, too!” Young Hinako giggles, throwing herself onto Ukyo, removing her clothing.

Ukyo struggled and squirms in place as her clothing is stripped away from her. “Hey! What? No! M-Miss Hinako! Please get off! I don’t…”

Come on now, Ukyo. Your teacher has changed herself just for you to help you feel good about being a girl – or rather, a young woman. Besides, that man sitting at your teacher’s desk is awful strict looking. He might get angry if you make that little girl sad after all her efforts. Let her please you… feel your pussy getting wetter and your nipples more sensitive? That’s arousal. It’s wonderful.

 

Ukyo is overcome with a strange feeling. As the half-naked child version of Miss Hinako lays on top of her now-naked body, Ukyo can feel her pussy getting wetter and her breasts become more sensitive.

“M-Miss Hinako, nobody will know, right?”

“Right!” Young Hinako smiles, “Now hold still! This is gonna feel real good, I promise!”

Young Hinako raises a small finger and slowly pushes it inside Ukyo’s pussy. Ukyo gasps and spreads her legs open wider to watch what the little girl is doing. Warrick stands at the desk and watches, feeling his erection throbbing again, growing to his impressive length.

Ukyo moans as Hinako thrusts her finger in and out, “H-Hinako… this is… crazy!” she moans, her white bow falling out of her hair and onto the floor.

Warrick approaches and picks the white bow up off the ground, “To teach you how to feel better as a female. Allow me to help you? I do, however, have the proper male equipment…” he purrs in his charming, silky voice, pulling his cock out of his slacks. Immediately, Ukyo blushes and feels her clit swelling and her labia dampening with arousal.

 

Warrick lifts Young Hinako up and places her over Ukyo’s chest. Spreading Ukyo’s legs, he wriggles his cock gently between her swollen pussy lips and pushes himself inside. Ukyo blushes and moans, willingly scooting forward to allow Warrick an easier advantage.

Young Hinako turns to face Warrick, scooting back and rubbing her small pussy on Ukyo’s lips, “Lick me! It’ll feel good! Please?” she begs, her eyes wide with urge.

“Lick her pussy. It’ll turn you on even more and make Hinako feel nice,” Warrick says, thrusting. “Mmgh, Ukyo… for such a young girl, you feel quite mature.”

“Th-thank you, Sir…” Ukyo blushes, a girly gaze emitting from her calm, bedroom eyes, “It… does feel very good,” she moans, “Hinako… your pussy… it’s so small.”

“Hehe!” Hinako giggles, cooing gently as Ukyo licks faster at her little clit. Hinako leans over and places her lips on Ukyo’s erect clit, suckling and licking firmly. Warrick’s thrusting makes his pelvis tap gently against Hinako’s small scalp as she licks Ukyo’s pussy.

“Mmgh, you girls…are doing great!” Warrick moans, thrusting faster.

Ukyo can feel her body filling with pleasure. Wrapping her lips around Hinako’s small, tight pussy, she moans deeply, sending vibrations to Hinako’s clit. The girls squirm and moan, cooing and giggling bashfully together as Warrick grunts, feeling the hot, moist pussy tighten around his cock. He can tell she is about to cum.

 

“M-Mr. Sutton…” Ukyo moans, “I… I feel… I think I’m going to cum!” she buries her face back into Hinako’s tiny slit and continues licking faster and faster; she feels a warm liquid slowly melting down her lips.

Hinako’s small body quivers immensely as she moans and convulses, her eyes squeezing shut as she moans loudly in pleasure, looking up at Warrick, “Aaagh, yeah!”

“That’s a good girl,” Warrick says, thrusting harder, “Your turn, Ukyo… cum… cum hard!”

  
“I… I want to… I’m gonna… mmmgh! I feel it!” Ukyo moans, closing her eyes and tipping her head back, arching her back and allowing Warrick’s cock to tap vigorously against her G-Spot.

Suddenly, she feels it. The rush and stampede of pulses crashing throughout her body, forcing her juices to seep rather quickly out of her pussy, covering Warrick’s cock with her silky, hot cum. “Aagh! I’m… mmgh!”

“Yes!” Warrick hisses, thrusting faster and harder, slamming his hips hard against Ukyo’s as Hinako continues licking at her clit, a string of Ukyo’s cum sticking to her lower lip as she looks up at Warrick, smiling innocently.

Warrick’s cock throbs heavily, spraying his seed deeply inside Ukyo, filling her as she moans and groans in pleasure. Warrick pants as he feels his balls draining of cum. As he pulls out, Ukyo’s pussy fills and drips onto the desk. Warrick raises his cock to Hinako, who smiles and licks the tip clean of any and all cum.

 

The three smile at each other, though Ukyo blushes, covering herself with her clothing like a blanket. As the cum oozes slowly out of her pussy, she watches as her teacher returns to her adult form, putting her clothes back on.

“Wasn’t that nice? Don’t you feel prettier?” Hinako smiles, “If you dress like a girl, you could feel like that all the time!”

“But… if I dress like a girl… I won’t get to come here more often,” Ukyo giggles, blushing.

Warrick watches the two girls talk, giggling as if they were old friends. As he tucks his cock away, he smiles to himself, watching Ukyo’s pussy drip with his seed.

 

I could easily make these girls do as I please. They’re amazing… they’re very tight and… so fit! And Hinako… she’s like having two girls in one.

Warrick sits at Hinako’s desk, raising his feet to the surface and resting his head in his arms behind his head. He feels his eyes growing weary with comfort and the urge to sleep just settles into his bones. He rests at the desk to the sounds of two giggling women, complimenting and praising the skill that Warrick had been destined to have.

Smiling to himself, Warrick sighs, satiated for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinako shifts back into her adult form as Ukyo makes herself decent. Hanko runs her fingers through her longer, darker hair and sighs, feeling satisfied and accomplished. Watching Ukyo get dressed, she feels confident that Ukyo isn’t going to change her fashion any time soon.

Warrick smiles as he opens his tired, weary eyes. He takes his feet off of Hinako’s desk and sits erect in his chair. He smirks as he watches Ukyo adjust her breasts in her shirt and as Hinako combs her fingers through her long hair, her legs long again, slender and womanly. Man… I’m a lucky guy. How else could this day get any better?

 

  
Ranma Saotome enters the room, closing the door behind him. He carries with him some books and notebooks, with a pencil behind his ear. He looks at Ukyo, who is fully dressed as she shits in the desk behind his. Hinako smiles as she crosses her arms over her bosom, shaking her head. Warrick, however, simply looks on, waiting to see how Hinako deals with this student.

  
“Hey, Teach,” Ranma smiles, “Was told to catch up on these studies here while the class is on some kind of field trip.”

“Good to know you didn’t come here due to trouble, Ranma. This is Mr. Sutton, he’ll be my assistant for today and replacing me tomorrow,” Hinako says, motioning to Warrick, “You’re to show him the same respect you show me.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Ranma smiles, sitting in the desk in front of Ukyo. He immediately, quietly takes out his studies, opening his books and getting straight to work.

Warrick whispers to Hinako, “He’s late on his studies – no punishment for that?”

“Ranma is a good boy and he trains a lot. It must have simply slipped his mind,” Hinako whispers back.

“Not very good discipline to let your studies become less important than training. They’re both equally important, are they not?” Warrick says, his voice soft and tempting.

  
“I… I suppose you’re right, but he’s making up for it. He doesn’t come here often for that reason,” Hinako whispers.

Warrick uses his extraordinary eyesight to peer at Ranma’s work – he sees the words “Female Anatomy” and “Male Anatomy” on his papers all the way from where he sits.

“You know,” Warrick whispers, feeling a tad vengeful, “Ranma is working on some anatomy homework.”

“That he is. He’s in that class, I believe,” Hinako smiles.

“What if you were to give him… visual aid?” He would learn it better – and who better to teach him about the lovely female anatomy than you, Miss Hinako? Hands-on experience will always make a young man more eager to learn.

“Well, hands-on experience is always better for teaching young students. It makes them more eager to learn, I suppose,” Hinako whispers. Nodding, she stands up and approaches Ranma, “I see you’re working on anatomy. That’s a difficult class sometimes – do you need any help?”

“Well… kind of. I’ve never… really learned about the female body. I mean… I… know of it… but never really learned the parts and functions. I mean… what’s a fill-o-peen tube?”

“Fallopian, Ranma!” Ukyo giggles from behind him, “It’s the part of the woman’s body that releases eggs to be fertilized when a man and woman have sex. It’s inside them, along with their uterus and junk.”

“She’s right. Only when fertilized will the egg from the fallopian tube grow into a fetus, then into a baby.” Hinako smiles.

Ranma gasps, “All of that!? In one woman’s body!? They’re so petit! How do they hold an entire baby factory!?”

“Well, some women… are unable to have children…” Hinako’s voice drifts away a bit, “but… it doesn’t make them less of women! They’ve still got all the proper female anatomy.”

  
“Well… what about a labia and whatever?”

“Basically it’s the vagina,” Ukyo sighs.

“The v-vagina?” Ranma blushes. They’re teaching me about pussy in school? Do they want me to get a boner all the time?! Though I suppose it’d be easier to learn it… considering that I’ve got one most of the time… this is so strange.

Warrick grins from Hinako’s desk. Just show him yours. Then he can see what one looks like inside and out. And maybe later… you can let him use it. Warrick stands from the chair and walks over to the front of the desk, leaning on the edge and crossing his arms proudly over his chest.

 

  
“Why don’t I just show you?” Hinako smiles.

“Sh-show me? You mean your…”

“My vagina, yes!” Hinako smiles, “Every woman has one and if you can see an actual one, it’ll be easier to understand.” Hinako slowly begins dropping her skirt, then her panties. Her slick, bare pussy glistens with dampness as Ranma feasts his eyes upon the fleshy glory before him.

Hinako’s pussy is still wet from the earlier activities with Ukyo and Warrick, but unabashed, Hinako spreads her pussy lips apart with two fingers on her right hand. Her juices string slightly before disappearing and her clitoris pulsates with arousal even still. Her pink, wet insides make Ranma uneasy.

“S-so that’s… um…” Ranma stammers.

“Go on,” Hinako smiles, “Touch it. It’s alright.”

Touch it!? My teacher is letting me touch her pussy?! Do I do it?! Ugh, of course I do! But what if it’s a test? She’s so strict… Ukyo might tell if… w-what?!

Ranma watches as Ukyo brazenly pokes at Hinako’s labia, “See? It’s just a vagina. Feel it! She’s really soft, too!” Ukyo begins rubbing her fingers slowly up and down Hinako’s smooth labia, giggling to Ranma.

Ranma can feel his cock twitching in his pants. Warrick grins and concentrates on Ranma. Give in. You’ll learn more about the female anatomy if you simply… give it a try.

“Teach… uh… could… could I maybe… try it out?” Ranma asks, surprised and shocked that he would even say such a thing. He closes his mouth with his hands and stares at Hinako, blushing, afraid of her reaction.

Hinako giggles softly, “Oh, Ranma… of course! How do you expect to truly learn about these parts if you don’t experience them hands-on?”

Ukyo smiles and nods in agreement, slowly petting Hinako’s pussy, making her blush and moan a bit. “Miss Hinako, your labia is very wet. It’s making mine wet, too!”

Ranma’s face turns beat red as he slowly reaches out. I’m going to touch her pussy! My teacher’s pussy! Ranma slowly places two fingers on the labia just above the clitoris. He can hear Hinako quietly moaning, softly gasping as she feels her students petting and rubbing on her pussy. Warrick slowly unzips himself as he watches, his manhood throbbing once again.

  
“Put your fingers inside, Ranma, and notice that a woman’s vagina is quite deep and often times very tight.” Hinako blushes. Ranma nods and gasps a little as he lowers his right hand to his groin, feeling his rock-hard manhood. He does as he is instructed and slips his two fingers inside Hinako’s wet, tight pussy.

His fingers immediately become warm and wet with Hinako’s juices. The heat from her sex radiates to his wrist as he instinctually begins to pull his fingers out, only to push them back in, further than before.

“R-Ranma…” Hinako moans, “Yes…”

“It feels good! Keep going! When a woman is excited down there, she wants this to happen.” Ukyo explains, “then this also happens,” Ukyo lifts her shirt and reveals her large, tender breasts. She shows Ranma her nipples, pinching and rolling them between her fingers. “My nipples are hard, that means I’m excited, too.”

“Oh, you have an erection,” Hinako moans, “Do you know what to do with it?”

  
“Here…” Warrick says, standing and heading to Ranma. He helps Ranma stand and undoes his pants. Grabbing Ranma’s cock, he strokes it before nudging Ranma to get closer Hinako.

“What’s the big idea!?” Ranma panics.

“It’s alright, kid! Put your cock inside her. Women love that! You’re horny – when a woman wants to show you her pussy, you usually get to fuck it.”

“F-fuck my teacher?”

“Do it, Ranma… it’ll help you learn,” Ukyo coaxes.

 

  
Ranma carefully slips his cock deeply inside Hinako. She tilts her head back and moans feeling her body welcome the large cock into her entrance. Her belly flutters as Ranma quivers, feeling his cock throb. I’m inside her. Oh my God! I… I need to… f-fuck her really bad! Ranma blushes and begins thrusting, unable to control it. He thrusts harder and faster, overly stimulated.

  
“While you’re doing that, let me show you something the samurais did in the old days,” Warrick says with a smirk, dropping Ranma’s pants and pressing his cock against Ranma’s ass “This is called sodomy. It helped them relax and give them release when there were no women around.”

“W-what? I… I don’t… isn’t that what gay people do?” Ranma blushes, “I don’t think…aagh!” he stammers, the stimulation and excitement of actually having sex with his teacher sinks in. “Yes… God, yes! Wow!”

“Yes, huh? Okay!” Warrick grins, stuffing his cock deeply into Ranma’s ass, thrusting.

“No! That’s… n-nah…aagh…” Ranma’s body accepts the penetration and soon he feels nothing but pleasure in his gaping asshole. The tightness of his anus slowly loosens and the pressure becomes less.

Ukyo watches as the three have their way, and she giggles, reaching down to her pussy and slowly rubbing as she caresses her breasts.

  
“Oh, Ukyo, poor girl… come here,” Hinako moans, stepping away from Ranma, turning her back to him and bending over. “Ranma, take me from behind, and Ukyo, come sit on this desk in front of me.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Ukyo moans, doing as she is told. Taking off her clothes once again, Ukyo sits on the desk. Hinako lowers her lips to Ukyo’s wet, shaven pussy. She drags her tongue slowly along the slit, licking firmly against her clitoris.

Ranma breathes harder and harder was Warrick thrusts inside him faster, he finally is able to insert his cock back into Hinako’s pussy, taking her from behind. The air fills with grunting and moaning, and it certainly begins to feel hot. Hinako’s pussy begins to leak hot, silky juices as Ranma thrusts harder, pushing her tongue harder against Ukyo’s pussy. Warrick, however, only smirks, fucking Ranma’s ass as hard as he can, listening to him groan.

“God this… feels so good! My cock and ass… they’re so… mmgh stimulated! I… I want to cum so badly!” Ranma moans.

  
“It’s so hot… my body is getting so wet!” Hinako moans over Ukyo’s gasps.

“R-Ranma can’t cool down with water… he’d change into his girl form th-that way,” Ukyo moans, caressing her nipples.

“What’s that?” Warrick says, stopping his thrusting, which stops Ranma, leaving Hinako to look up from Ukyo’s pussy. “Ranma… is a girl?”

Ranma blushes and pulls his cock out of Hinako. “No… I’m not actually a girl. I… fell into a body of water that was cursed… and… now when I’m splashed with cold water… I… turn into a girl…”

Warrick smirks, heading over to the sink in the classroom while Ranma explains his curse to his teacher and classmate. Carrying back a small pail of water, he splashes Ranma.

Ranma’s hair turns from black to red, and immediately grows shorter in size. His cock disappears and is replaced with a tight, puffy, aroused pussy, red and blushing for attention, leaking to be touched.

  
“It’s true!” Hinako gasps, “Ranma… this means you can experience the female anatomy much easier now,” she moans, getting close to Ranma and slipping her fingers into Ranma-chan’s bare pussy. “And don’t worry… I’ve got a curse, too.”

Hinako’s elegantly curvaceous adult body soon shifts, shrinking in height and her curves narrowing. Her body becomes young again – a child. Hinako-chan smiles up at Ranma, “But we can still keep going! Warrick says it’s fine! I can be a grown up again any time I want!”

Ranma stares wide-eyed as Warrick proceeds to thrust into Ranma’s now-female ass. Ranma-chan notices that his breasts are doing as Ukyo’s are – his nipples are hard and sensitive. As Hinako-chan reaches up to Ranma-chan’s nipples, she rubs them gently. She giggles as she looks at Ranma’s face, blushing – matching his new hair.

“This is so strange! What if we’re all caught?” Ranma asks, moaning quietly, “This… feels so different as a girl… M-Mr. Sutton… you feel so… big… inside me!”

  
Ukyo giggles as she spreads her legs, “Hinako- chan,” she moans, beckoning, “You can keep going now,” she moans, looking up at Warrick as he slams harder into Ranma. Hinako smiles and spins around, facing Ukyo.

“Ranma-chan!” Hinako giggles, “Will you lift me? I wanna help Ukyo!”

Warrick’s thrusts push Ranma over a little, making him lean forward more, “I… uh… y-yeah…” Ranma says, lifting the child up onto the desk to kneel before Ukyo’s pussy.

Warrick grins, reaching around and cupping Ranma’s breasts, and immediately, Ranma melts. As Warrick thrusts faster, Ranma can feel his insides fluttering. Having sex as a girl… it feels so good! This is what they feel when they do this? And Mr. Sutton feels so… big! And even as a guy he wanted to fuck me! Ranma smiles to himself as he succumbs to the pleasure, moaning and blushing, spreading his legs open wider.

 

  
  
Ukyo and Hinako giggle to each other; between every small slurp, Hinako moans a small, breathy moan as she runs her small tongue up and down Ukyo’s warm, wet slit. Her pussy tingles as she hears Ukyo praise her efforts. Reaching down, she inserts her tiny fingers into her pussy, rubbing gently where it aches – her clit.

Ukyo tips her head back and moans as Hinako’s licking intensifies, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Hinako rubs herself faster, which in turn makes her want to lick harder and faster. Ukyo notices the change of pace and feels her body tightening.

“H-Hinako… yes!” Ukyo moans, “Mmgh, you’re so good at this! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna…” Ukyo moans loudly, making Warrick and Ranma look at her, watching her ass he cums, spraying her juices at the little girl’s lips, making her giggle as she moans in sweet relief.

“It’s my turn now!” Hinako claps, standing on the desk and striding over Ukyo. She turns to face Ranma and kneels, her pussy resting on Ukyo’s lips. Ukyo wastes no time and while still orgasming, she begins to lick Hinako’s pussy. She takes long, wide laps at the little slit, hoping to return the favor.

 

  
Ranma moans as he stares wide-eyed at what he just saw. I saw her cum! It went everywhere! Is that how I’ll cum? I feel so close to… exploding! He moans as Warrick grabs Ranma’s pony tail, pulling Ranma toward him. Ranma stands at a bowed curve, leaned over, but pulled so his back arches. What? Oh! It feels… strangely good!

“Mr. Sutton… I… I’m gonna cum, too… I feel it!”

Warrick smiles, “Good… I want you to. Just let it all come out...” Warrick coos softly, running his free hand up Ranma’s back, sweetly touching his female body as he thrusts harder, his thighs tapping rapidly against Ranma’s. “That’s a good girl… cum for me… cum on my cock.”

His words… the way he’s talking… it’s making me melt! My heart is beating so fast and… my breathing… I can’t slow down! I’m rushing! My head! Oh, my stomach! I’m gonna cum! “I’m c-cumming…” Ranma moans, soon screaming, “I’m cumming! I’m… aagh! Y-yes! Mmgh!”

  
Warrick grins as he feels Ranma’s lady-cum drip down his thick, veiny cock. Drops of his juices drip onto the floor while running down the back of Ranma’s thighs. Warrick moans as he lets go of Ranma’s ponytail, spinning him around to face him.

“On your knees. It’s my turn,” Warrick slyly grins.

 

  
Hinako bounces lightly in place, moaning harder as Ukyo licks faster. Hinako’s little pussy leaks its sweet juices as she moans – Ukyo even helps by reaching over Hinako’s little lap, rubbing her tiny clit softly. Ukyo moans in satisfaction into Hinako’s pussy; the vibrations from her moans cause Hinako to blush, feeling even more pleasure.

 

  
Ranma does as he is asked and gets to his knees, his breasts moving slightly as he drops. He looks up at Warrick, who strokes his cock before Ranma, raising an eyebrow while holding his perverted grin. It is clear to Ranma that he’s to put Warrick’s cock in his mouth. Ranma smiles, blushing, taking the massive shaft in his delicate, female hands. Bringing the tip to his lips, he can taste himself on Warrick’s flesh. Ranma blushes as he slips the cock further into his mouth, cushioning it on his tongue. He begins to gently suck Warrick’s dick, romanticizing the experience, massaging the cock with his tongue.

I can taste my pussy on his cock! I taste so good… this is why women eat each other out sometimes? I wonder if this is how Ukyo tastes… or Hinako! Hinako… she turns into a child… isn’t that… won’t we get in trouble? It’s kind of exciting. The adrenaline… it just turns me on even more!

Ranma sucks harder and a little faster, making Warrick moan. Warrick tips his head back and pets Ranma’s red hair, moaning as he leans back against another of the classroom’s desks. Warrick’s hips begin to buck very slowly, in rhythm with his moans.

 

  
Hinako-chan blushes harder as she feels her orgasm building. She leans forward and rests her flat, undeveloped chest on Ukyo’s stomach, raising her rear a bit. Ukyo leans up a bit, resting on her left elbow, using her right hand to spread open Hinako’s little pussy.

“Ukyo… I’m gonna… get you… all wet!” Hinako moans, breathing rapidly. Her skin crawls with pleasure as her stomach flips and flutters, and soon, she feels it. The glorious sensation rushes straight to her pussy, forcing Hinako to cum hard. Little juices are sprayed out, but Hinako’s clitoris bounces violently, pulsating rapidly and leaving her to squirm in intense pleasure.

 

  
Ranma bobs his head faster to and from Warrick’s groin, slipping the cock in and out of his mouth. Warrick moans in pleasure as he watches Ranma-chan suck his cock. Man… as a woman, Ranma’s so naturally good at this! I’m going to have to train him as a male, though. Which means more fun for me, heh!

Warrick gently grabs ahold of Ranma’s head, thrusting a bit into his mouth. Warrick sighs and moans in pleasure as he feels his own orgasm building. Yeah… keep sucking. I’m going to cum… and you’re gonna swallow it!

  
Ranma moans as Warrick begins to thrust harder, moaning and licking around the shaft while it’s in his mouth. He sucks a bit harder, looking up at Warrick with anxiety in his eyes, but also a glint of eagerness.

“I’m gonna cum… you’re gonna swallow it!” Warrick grunts, “Don’t worry… it’ll taste amazing,” he grunts, a glint of a grin showing through his slightly parted lips as he thrusts a bit faster, closing his eyes. He slams himself a little harder against Ranma’s face, shoving his cock a little deeper into his throat. His orgasm intensely approaches, spraying his seed deeply into Ranma’s throat.

Ranma swallows the seed and slowly pulls away from Warrick’s cock. That did… taste good. Ranma looks around him to see Ukyo and Hinako looking satisfied and happy, then up at Warrick to see a smirk of approval.

I don’t know why… but I feel like I did something… good. Ranma sits on his knees before Warrick, who pets Ranma’s head. I really like this guy… he makes me feel so amazing! I just know I’ll pass that anatomy test now. I can’t wait. Hinako-sensei will be so proud of my grade!


	3. Chapter 3

 

With his hands in his pockets, Warrick Sutton travels the halls. Thoughts of yesterday still linger in his mind as he keeps an eye open for any misbehaving students. All seems well so far; the halls are quiet and orderly. The students traveling them are all smiles and quiet conversations on their way to their classes.

Hinako is gone today, leaving Warrick in charge. With little to no problems going on, Warrick finds himself getting bored. He makes his way back to Hinako’s office with hopes of getting some shut-eye at the desk, after all, that office   
chair is a dream to a sore back.

As he makes his way further down the hall, he begins to hear a rather malicious sounding conversation. It’s low and hard to hear for anyone without extraordinary hearing, but since Warrick is part incubus, he is gifted – and often cursed – with special abilities. One of them just so happens to be sensitive hearing. Honing in on the strange conversation, he can hear a young woman sounding a bit scorn.

  
“And don’t think I forgot about what you’ve done with Akane last week! I have the photos to prove it. You get that money you owe me or I expose it to your girlfriend!” the girl says, sounding like she means business. “Don’t just stand there, whimpering! You owe me thirty! Come on!” she hisses, trying to keep her voice low.

“Look, I don’t have it right now, okay!? Just give me some time… and get rid of that photo, it was one time and were…uh… a little drunk,” the young man replies.

“Drunk!? You drink, too? Hmph! It’s safe to assume where that thirty went, isn’t it? You have three days, or your girlfriend gets a new locker decoration!” the girl huffs, walking out frombehind the corner where she was scolding the boy. She stops in her tracks to see Warrick standing sternly, crossing his arms and looking scorn.

“What’s going on back there?” Warrick asks.

“Who wants to know?” the girl replies, annoyed, but cautious, “I’ve never seen you before… do you work here?”

  
“I’m replacing Miss Hinako while she’s gone. Sounds like you were up to some… blackmailing. Bullying and selling things in school is against the rules, you know.” Warrick explains.

“I wasn’t selling anything… he owes me money!”

“From what I heard… if this young man doesn’t pay you thirty dollars, you’ll expose some kind of secret. Looks like you’re trying to sell him some peace of mind.” Warrick smirks, “Not something anyone should have to pay for… miss…?”

“Nabiki…” she replies, “Look, just… let me off with a warning and I’ll be on my way, and…”

“I don’t think so. First one’s a warning, second one’s a write-up, and that third bit of mouthing off? Well… you’ll need to come with me and have a wonderful few hours with me in detention, Nabiki.”

“Detention?” she whines, “But I need to get to…”

“Detention, yes, that’s exactly where you need to get to. Come along – you aren’t going to be difficult, are you?” Warrick’s voice is fierce, but silky and smooth – just as a demon’s alluring charm would force upon other people. He sent chills down Nabiki’s spine as he glares at her. “Well?”

“I… I’m coming…” Nabiki says, her face blushing a bit in shame as she looked to the floor, following Warrick to the classroom.

Nabiki sits in her desk in the disciplinary room, impatiently tapping her foot as she looks up at the clock. She sighs and looks at Warrick, who sits behind Hinako’s desk, reading through a small, pocket-sized book.

Maybe I can get him to shorten my detention… how do I do that? She looks over Warrick, admiring his stature and overall charm. He’s… kinda cute. Too bad he’s only here ‘til Miss Hinako comes back. I like his stubble… and his hair his pretty neat… and he looks strong. His cologne was nice, too… and that voice… just remembering is making me tingle all over! Okay, focus… how to shorten the time…

  
Nabiki raises her hand, and the sound of her clothing making a slight noise is enough to make Warrick look up from his page. “Yes? What do you need, Nabiki?”

“I… I really need to use the restroom.”

“No you don’t,” Warrick smirks.

Ugh… he’s good… hmmm… “I really need to get to class, though… there’s a big test and if I don’t take it… I…”

“That test isn’t until tomorrow. You’re fine.”

Damn it! Okay… I guess I’ll have to pull out the big guns. Nabiki shifts in her seat, pulling up her stockings from around her ankles until they reach just under her knees. She unbuttons the top three buttons of her school’s blouse and takes her hair down, letting it cover her ears, relaxing from being tied up. She slowly tugs her skirt up higher over her belly, making it appear shorter.

Standing up, Nabiki smooths out what she can of her skirt, approaching Warrick, swaying her hips a bit flirtatiously. She sits on the corner of the desk and crosses her leg over her lap and leans back against Warrick. She sighs, fluffing her hair out of the way of her vision to see Warrick looking at her with a piqued interest. Perfect… right where I want him!

“Mr. Sutton… could I pretty please have a shorter detention time? I really need to get to that class,” Nabiki sighs, flaunting the size of her breasts, “I know what I did was very naughty… but I promise to never do it again.”

“Nabiki… you truly think you can win me over with flirting?” Warrick smiles, “Alright. If you can truly win me over… I’ll let you go right now.” This ought to be interesting. She’s trying pretty hard even now… I’m willing to bet she’s never done this kind of thing more than only a few times.

“Oh, of course, Mr. Sutton…” Nabiki blushes. Crap… now what? Um… men like when girls throw themselves at them, right? “So… want to touch them? They’re very soft…”

“Nabiki…” Warrick says, getting up and heading to the classroom’s door, closing it over and locking it. “I’d like nothing more than to touch them,” he smiles, “But first… tell me… how experienced are you?”

“Experienced? In… what?” Nabiki blushes.

“Sex, Nabiki. Humor me. How well are you accustomed to the most passionate act two humans could ever perform?” Warrick grins, looking out the door’s window before pulling down a small curtain.

Nabiki exhales in a sharp sigh, blushing badly at the very thought. Shit… I’ve never gotten past first base! I mean… I’ve blown someone once, but that was about it! Uh… what do I do here? “Oh, yeah… I… I love it. I do it all the time, ask anyone.”

“All the time, huh? You must be very, very skilled… tell me, what’s your favorite position?” Warrick grins.

“Uh… p-position?” Nabiki smiles sheepishly, “I uh… there’s so many. I really like the… second… one?” Nabiki begins to break a cold sweat.

  
“Oh, the second one?” Warrick grins. You little fox… trying to win me over and you’re as inexperienced as a rubber glove. Well, now’s a good time as any – let’s see if you fit like one. “Nabiki, Darling… it’s clear to me that you know nothing of sex at all, and you’re using it to try and get a shorter detention time?” Warrick turns around and grins, slowly approaching the slutty-dressed Nabiki.

“Not true! I know lots!” Nabiki scowls.

“Oh? Prove it then. Enlighten me,” Warrick smirks, “Show me what you do know. Turn me on and take control.”

“Like, actually… fuck you?” Nabiki blushes.

Warrick sits down at the desk and slouches back, his lap open as he unbuttons his pants, not unzipping, but resting his elbows on the chair’s arms. “If you’re so willing to do this just to get out of detention… and you do it all the time… why not?”

I think he’s calling my bluff. I can’t let him know that I’m not actually experienced. I’ll just have to try my best. Nabiki stands from the desk and swings herself around to Warrick, turning him toward her in the office chair. She sits on his lap and crosses her legs, looking at his sly grin. She blushes and moves her hair out of the way as she leans down, kissing Warrick gently on the cheek. Here goes nothing.

Warrick begins to chuckle as Nabiki’s little kisses turn into heated kisses along his jaw line, moving to his ear. Nabiki’s breath is hot and subtle as it wisps past his ear followed by tiny moans. Not bad… not a bad start. Let’s see how this turns out.

Nabiki whispers, “Do me…”

Warrick begins laughing softly, “Do me?” he repeats, “Look… you’re tense, shy, and I can feel you shaking.”

“N-no, I can do this! I do it all the…”

“All the time, yeah, sure you do. Look, Nabiki…” Warrick says, combing his fingers through Nabiki’s hair, running his hand slowly up and down her back, “It’s obvious. You’re inexperienced. That means you’re a virgin, aren’t you? You’ve never actually felt the bliss that is sex.”

Nabiki sighs, blushing with humiliation. “Okay… I… I didn’t actually think you’d act on all this… I… don’t know anything about sex.” She whips her gaze to Warrick’s eyes, “But others around school think I’m some kind of sexpert! You can’t let word get out about this.”

“You seem to be an artist when it comes to black mail,” Warrick smiles, “So… here’s my proposal.”

“Great,” Nabiki sighs, crossing her arms over her half-exposed breasts, “What is it?”

“You let me fuck you, right here and now, and I won’t let a single soul know about how you’ve lied about all this experience stuff.” Warrick smiles, tucking a lock of hair behind Nabiki’s ear, “We have a deal?”

“I’m… a virgin. That would mean…”

“Yes. Give me your virginity.”

This is about much more than just getting out of detention now… isn’t it? If I don’t let him fuck me… my   
reputation will be destroyed. That could affect my entire future! I’d be chased out of the school and forced to do home schooling and then where would I be with my business career?! Okay… it’s no big deal. If I actually do it, I’m not lying, right?

“Okay. Yes… I want you to fuck me. Here and now.” Nabiki says, a stern look on her face.

“Perfect. Now… just remain silent and do as I say.”

Warrick stands and slides Nabiki off his lap. She stands and watches as he moves the chair out of the way and begins neatly clearing the desk, putting things away in the drawers. Nabiki can’t help but overthink what might happen. I heard losing your virginity hurts… but only for a little while. What if I get pregnant? What if I’m caught?

“Don’t worry… I won’t let you get pregnant, and it may hurt, but… not for a long time. As for being caught, well… that’s all part of the excitement,” Warrick says, a tooth gleaming as he grins.

It’s like he can read my mind. This feeling, what am I feeling? Nabiki places her hand on her stomach, clenching her fist and holding it just above her breasts, nervously. I feel like my skin is tingling and my stomach is going to fly right out of me! I… oh no… did I wet… myself? Nabiki moves her thighs together slowly, feeling her wet panties rub against her pussy. “Um… can… I use the bathroom? I think…”

“You’re horny. Just the thought of an older man shoving his cock inside you turns you on, doesn’t it?” Warrick smirks, “I can smell your arousal… your heat… you smell divine, Nabiki.”

“I… M-Mr. Sutton…” Nabiki blushes as Warrick holds out his hand. Nabiki takes his hand and is pulled close to him. He looks down at her, his nose touching hers as she looks up at him, her cheeks red and eyes wide.

“Close your eyes, now.” Warrick whispers.

Nabiki, with her eyes closed, feels light kisses on her neck as her left hip is caressed passionately. She’s turned and pushed back lightly until she’s sitting on Hinako’s desk, only to feel Warrick slowly spreading her legs. She quivers slightly as Warrick slips his hand beneath her skirt, rubbing his thumb up and down the outside of her wet, warm panties.

“You naughty girl, getting wet and horny in my detention room…” Warrick grumbles in a low, sexy tone, “I’m going to have to clean this up, you know…”

Nabiki says nothing, but moans very softly as Warrick’s rubbing intensifies as he gets closer to her clit. Rubbing through her juicy panties, Warrick can feel her stiffening pearl throbbing for attention.

“This is going to make you feel very excited, just relax. Lay back,” Warrick commands.

Nabiki obeys, laying back on the desk, her knees in the air and spread far apart. Warrick smiles as he moves Nabiki’s powder-blue colored panties aside, revealing her tight, unused, virgin pussy.

He isn’t shaven, but well-groomed. Warrick nods in approval and leans close to her slit, inhaling her scent. Nabiki gasps as adrenaline crashes into her chest, forcing her heart to quicken in pace. Warrick gets closer and presses his tongue firmly against Nabiki’s pussy, licking up her slit, feeling and tasting her hot, silky juices.

Nabiki blushes hard as she stares up at the ceiling in a slight panic. This… it feels so good! I… I can’t believe I’m doing this! What if someone catches us? Oh God… he’s licking faster. My body, why am I shaking? I want to open my legs further but… Oh, God!

“Mr. Sutton… I… I really like this,” Nabiki smiles, leaning up a bit and looking down to see Warrick licking her pussy, spreading open her labia and caressing her clitoris with his thumb, circling around it and over it at a steady pace.

Nabiki’s body begins to feel light as she finds herself arching her back, laying her head back again and moaning in pleasure. This is sex? It doesn’t hurt at all. It’s so wonderful! Fuck… fuck me… “Fuck me!”

“Oh? You’d rather I do that?” Warrick grins, “Well, I’m rather aroused myself,” he says charismatically, “Allow me then to take what we agreed is mine.”

Wait, that wasn’t the actual sex? Please don’t stop… “No wait… I… I didn’t know that… it… oh my God.” Nabiki blushes hard as she sees Warrick’s cock. He stands before her and strokes it. The girth is impressive and his veins are protruded; his cock looks as though it’s ready to burst. “It’s so big. Will that even… fit?”

“I’ll make it fit.” Warrick says softly before dragging Nabiki to the edge of the desk and slipping her skirt down and off, tossing it to the floor. He whisks her shoes off her feet, and rests her legs over his shoulders. He looks down at Nabiki’s firm, curvy ass as he strokes his cock, eyeballing this young woman’s fine, mature body.

He places his cock gently in the slit of Nabiki’s dampening pussy, thrusting very slowly, rubbing her clit with his veiny shaft. Nabiki blushes as she closes her eyes and moans softly, clearly unsure what to do with her hands. Warrick grins and reaches up to her chest, unbuttoning her school blouse, watching her breasts, large and firm, spill from her top, exposing her hard, sensitive nipples.

“Your pussy is getting very damp, this is good,” Warrick growls softly, slipping the head of his cock to her entrance, “That’ll make it feel good for both of us,” he moans, “I’m entering… hold still.”

“Okay, but… what if it… aagh! Aaagh!” Nabiki moans in pain, feeling Warrick’s large, fat cock try and squeeze its way into her tiny, tight pussy. Nabiki grits her teeth as she blushes, feeling her insides stretch and loosen. She can feel something trickle out of her pussy – her virgin blood. Warrick made it – he’s inside her, claiming her.

The sharp pain slowly subsides as Nabiki breathes harder, feeling Warrick thrust slowly in and out of her pussy. It hurt… it really did hurt! But the pain is nearly gone now… it’s starting to feel really good, I’m so glad I chose now. He clearly knows what he’s doing! Warrick grins, getting wind of Nabiki’s thoughts, and picks up his pace. Thrusting in a soothing rhythm, he watches as Nabiki’s tightly closed eyes relax as her lips part, allowing soft coos of moans to   
flutter into the air.

  
“Good… I’m glad you like this, Nabiki… However, I’m an impatient man. I want you to cu m… I want you to do it hard and excessively,” Warrick moans, placing his hands on the desk on either side of Nabiki, hovering over her, “That means… I’m going to fuck you even harder.”

Nabiki’s eyes widen as she immediately feels Warrick’s cock slamming further into her, gaping her and stuffing her from the inside. All she can do is moan and groan with pleasure, unable to control her thoughts.

“Yes! Ooh, God yes!” she moans, “My… My pussy! It’s so wet… oh, God, your cock! Aagh, yes! Ye-e-e-es!” she moans, squeezing her eyes shut. The desk begins to shake violently as Warrick thrusts faster. He leans down and kisses Nabiki deeply, thrusting into her much harder, allowing her to moan and shout all she pleases in the kiss.

Nabiki tears away from the kiss and rests her wrists on either side of her head. Warrick grabs her wrists and leans down to her nipples, slipping one into his mouth. He strokes the nipple with his tongue, nibbling and sicking on it firmly as his hips constantly crash into Nabiki’s thighs.

  
Nabiki’s legs begin to spasm, so she curls her legs close to her, spreading them wide. Her moans are louder and harder to control. Warrick places a hand over her mouth and thrusts faster, feeling his cock begin to jerk and throb.

Nabiki’s pussy begins to feel full – as does her stomach – with each thrust. What’s more is her building orgasm intensifying inside her. Her clit’s throbbing and her pussy’s constant stuffing makes her smile as she moans in pleasure,   
an insane pleasure she’d never felt before.

I’ve only cum from masturbating before… cumming from all this must feel a million times better! “Make me cum, Mr. Sutton! Please!” Nabiki begs, her forehead dotted with small beads of sweat.

With every thrust, Warrick watches as Nabiki’s breasts bounce with freedom, teasing him and only driving him to fuck her faster. Listening to Nabiki’s pleas and moans are only a plus. When I’m done with this girl, she’s going to be such a nympho! God, this tight pussy is amazing. She’s going to cum any moment now!

“I’m gonna… cum… inside you…” Warrick grunts, thrusting hard and watching as Nabiki bites her lip, caressing her own breasts.

“Please… yes! All over me… I… want it all over… and inside… please… make me cum! Mmgh, I want cum!” Nabiki moans, her thoughts scrambled and overtaken by waves of pleasure.

Warrick grins as she thrusts faster, watchign Nabiki’s eyes widen as she screams, “I’m cumming!”

“Yes! Cum on my cock!” Warrick grunts, thrusting hard as Nabiki’s juices flow over his shaft. Not very much cum sprays from her, but it’s enough to soak Warrick’s cock. “I’m cumming… get ready! It’s… coming!” 

Warrick slams his cock violently aginast Nabiki’s cervix, sraying his cum deeply inside her and filling her. Mixing with Nabiki’s cum, their juices flow and drip out onto the desk. Nabiki lays shaking, convulsing as her body’s first orgasm crashes through her body, making her pulse in every place imaginable.

“Not bad for your first time,” Warrick says, panting, sliding a kerchief out of his pocket and cleaning up after himself, drying off Nabiki’s pussy. He helps her sit up and slides her panties and skirt up to her knees, allowing her to stand and pull her clothing back up.

“I… that was…”

“I know. Now… I’ll give you only one hour instead of two. Oh, here are your shoes,” Warrick says handing Nabiki her shoes.

“Thank you, Sir…” she blushes, “Um… thank you… and… you won’t tell anyone?”

“My lips are sealed, my Dear. Now take your seat.”

“Yes Sir,” Nabiki says, smiling and blushing as she obediently sits in her seat, much calmer and at ease than earlier. Sex… it’s amazing! And Mr. Sutton… I can’t wait to get detention again… especially with such a fun teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

Akane Tendo, a short, black haired, tomboy-looking girl sits in the dark hallway with her fists to her eyes, sobbing as she wipes away her freely falling tears.

“He’s going to pick one of them, I just know it! They’re taller and prettier than me and I just don’t stand the chance!” Akane sobs as her two friends, Yuka and Sayuri come to either side of her and sit close to her.

Yuka smiles, “It’s going to be okay, Akane! You know Ranma likes shorter girls anyway, right?”

“He does?” Akane sniffles.

“Sure!” Sayuri says, giving Akane a gentle hug, “Short girls are totally in! He’s never going to go for some tall girl when he’s got you, so small and cute!”

“You mean that?” Akane sniffles, huffing as she tries to calm down her crying, “You really, really think that?”

“Of course!” Yuka and Sayuri say in unison.   
  
“I don’t know how I’d ever be able to stop crying if you girls weren’t here to cheer me up. Thank you both so much… I really owe you both!” Akane smiles, standing up.

The two girls look at each other and smile, then look to Akane as she walks away. Yuka stands and reaches out for Akane’s arm. Pulling her back toward them, Yuka giggles.

“Well, there is one way you could pay us back,” Yuka smiles, “You complain about boys so much… maybe it’s time you forget all about them!”

“Yes,” Sayuri agrees, “Boys are such trouble… we women know how to make everything better, you know?”

Akane looks at the two girls before her in confusion, “What do you mean? Do… you need a favor or something?”

“Just sit back down and we’ll show you,” Sayuri giggles, “It won’t be bad and don’t worry… it won’t hurt at all! Promise!”   
  
“Wait… what?” Akane gasps as she’s pushed to the ground. “What’s going to happen? Can’t I at least know?”

Yuka smiles, “We’re going to show you that you don’t need boys! Girls can do just as good a job as boys can… without all the drama.”

“Drama? Wait… are you talking about… relationship stuff?” Akane blushes, “I’ve never dated a girl before…”

“Dating? Well, let’s just start with sex, then.” Sayuri smiles, reaching up Akane’s skirt and tugging at her panties.

“Whoa, what!?” Akane gasps, blushing hard. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to… but at the same time… we’re here after hours… the disciplinarian… he might hear us!

“Just relax, Akane!” Yuka giggles as she removes Akane’s shoes and lays them neatly aside, one next to the other. “Now close your eyes,” she giggles. Watching Sayuri fiddle her hands beneath Akane’s skirt, Yuka smiles to herself and blushes.   
  
Akane is speechless. At a loss for words, Akane feels her heart racing. Soon, that feeling grows dim as she feels Sayuri push something gently against her pussy.

“What is that?” Akane says in a bit of a panic.

“That’s just my fingers,” Sayuri giggles, “Calm down, it’s going to be…”

“It… feels so odd… I don’t know if I like it…” Akane blushes. I do… I do like it. I just don’t want everyone in school to think I’m a lesbian or anything.

“It’s alright, Akane!” Yuka reassures, “We’ll keep it a secret, just us three. Now, Sayuri, you can do Akane, and I’ll take care of you!” Yuka says, lifting Sayuri’s skirt as she lays down on her back, slipping beneath Sayuri and moving her panties aside. In turn, she lifts her own skirt and begins sliding her hand down her panties.

Akane can hear the light sounds of Yuka’s tongue licking against Sayuri’s dampened labia as she moans, rubbing her pussy and giggling softly. Sayuri moans a bit as her eyes become dim and satisfied. Sayuri continues to push her fingers into Akane’s pussy, gently, slowly massaging her clit and working her way inside.

Akane moans as she, too, begins to feel satisfied. Listening to the girls moan triggers something inside her. Her body tingles and begins to feel lighter as Sayuri picks up the pace. Her pussy dampens and as a reflex, she spreads her legs wider. Feeling the need to touch herself, she lowers her hand to her clit as Sayuri pushes two fingers deeply inside, thrusting them as Akane rubs her clit.

The girls find themselves in a state of euphoria as moan together, feeling a wave of pleasure crash over each and every one of them. In the darkness of the empty school hallways, Furinkan’s halls are filled with nothing but moaning and ecstasy. That isn’t all the halls hear, however. Light footsteps roam the halls this late in the evening when all the students have gone home; footsteps looking for trouble, rightfully so, and to correct said trouble.   
  
Warrick Sutton catches the sound of the threesome coming from the end of the hallway and around the corner. He smirks to himself as he envisions who it may be. Hinako is still away and Ukyo went home earlier… Nabiki left just now and Ranma is also gone. So who could this be? Warrick hones in on the sounds, hearing not one or two voices, but three. Oh, this is going to be fun – let’s see what our little troublemakers are up to, shall we?

Warrick speeds up quietly to the end of the hallway, standing only a few feet away from the girls. He can hear them moaning and whispering to each other, telling each other to speed up or slow down. Warrick can’t help but unzip himself and join in on the fun.

“Akane… you’re so tight, I… I wonder how you taste?” Sayuri moans.

“Taste? Y-you mean…” Akane moans, blushing hard, “You mean… you want to… lick me there?”   
  
“Oh, very much… please, Akane-chan?” Sayuri giggles, blushing as she slowly leans forward, licking up Akane’s slit, caressing her clit with her tongue.

Yuka spreads open Sayuri’s labia, licking harder and a little faster as she rubs her clit faster. Moaning, she bucks her hips slowly, riding at her own fingers.

Akane watches as Sayuri licks her pussy. Unable to keep her eyes open as the pleasure envelopes her, she leans her head back against the lockers behind her, breathing deeply as a strange warmth covers her.

Warrick peers out from behind the corner and feels his cock growing stronger. Stroking it, he brazenly steps out from behind the wall, standing, watching the girls who don’t even notice that he stands there, masturbating to them. The halls echo the girls’ sultry moans and sounds of lapping against damp flesh. Warrick’s slight grunt is what made the girls stop, looking in his direction.   
  
“N-no! Uh! M-Mr. Sutton! Th-this is just…” Akane stammers, scrambling to adjust her clothing and sitting on her knees before her friends, who calmly, casually regain composure. “We were just… um…”

“I have eyes, Dear,” Warrick says, stroking his cock slowly, “I suppose you’ll want to bribe your way out of detention,” he purrs, letting go of his cock, showing Akane that it stands all on its own, twitching a bit as blood rushes to the tip.

“Oh, my,” Yuka blushes, laying a hand on her cheek, “Mr. Sutton, you certainly are impressive. Do you think I could… maybe… you know…”

“Come here, Darling,” Warrick says, feeling a bit of remorse for Yuka’s innocent curiosity. “You want to taste it, don’t you?”

“Oh, yes, Sir.” Yuka moans, “Perhaps… I can do you a favor and in return, you can let us be… and… maybe we’ll let you watch us finish.”

Akane blushes badly. Let him watch?! Well… looking as his cock… it’s pretty big. It’s exciting me just looking at it. I wonder how that would feel inside me rather than Sayuri’s fingers. No matter… I want to cum… watching or not, what we were doing felt amazing – I wish we didn’t have to stop!

“That sounds good to me,” Warrick moans, letting his pants fall as his impressive cock stands in place. Yuka stands and walks over to Warrick, sitting on her knees before him. “Prove that you do well, and I’ll pretend tonight never happened,” he smiles, watching as Yuka smiles, blushing, looking determined to please him.

Akane and Sayuri watch with anticipation as Yuka shamelessly leans forward, wrapping her lips around the tip of Warrick’s cock. Warrick shudders with arousal as he watches the young girl bob her head lightly, sucking firmly up and down his shaft.

Akane and Sayuri blush as they watch. Akane can feel her face getting hotter the longer she watches. She’s really doing it! Does this mean we won’t get into any trouble?   
  
“Well, that gets this little angel out of trouble, how about you lovely ladies?” Warrick says, his voice intimidating yet smooth, “This girl is paying off her dues, what about you?”

Sayuri giggles, “Oh… I get to do it, too?”

What does she mean ‘get to’? He’s blackmailing! Though… I…. sort of want to, too… but it’s wrong! There’s no way! I’d rather get detention!

“If you like,” Warrick chuckles softly, moaning gently as Yuka continues to run her tongue up and down his shaft, suckling and breathing her hot breath over his stiff, aching cock.

“No, you can’t!” Akane whispers to Sayuri, “I’ve heard such weird things about him! What if…”

Sayuri stuffs her hand up Akane’s skirt, prying her way into her panties, “Calm down, Akane! Learn to live a little bit.”   
  
“Oh… a show. Just for me? You girls are too kind,” Warrick smiles, watching Sayuri keep Akane occupied and wet by stroking her fingers up and down her slit.

“Akane, you should relax. Look at how Yuka is enjoying herself!” says Sayuri as she slowly dips a finger into Akane’s pussy, rubbing gently against her walls, “Don’t you want to have a good time, too? You shouldn’t be so afraid of things like this… it’s only natural.”

“N-natural… it’s only natural,” Akane moans, feeling her head spinning with arousal, “I… I suppose…”

“Good,” Sayuri moans, slipping her hand out of Akane’s pussy and running it gently up her clitoris before standing and walking toward Yuka.

“Mmm… such eager little girls, aren’t you?” Warrick moans as he watches the two girls lick and suckle up and down his shaft, massaging and sucking on his balls as he grins, groaning in pleasure. Warrick looks up to see Akane shivering, her knees flexing a bit as she sits on the floor, watching the scene. “Miss Akane Tendo,” Warrick purrs, “Why don’t you come just a bit closer?”   
  
“S-Sir?” Akane blushes.

“Come now, don’t be so shy,” Warrick moans, sighing in relief as the girls before him work to satisfy his arousal.

Akane obeys, standing and slowly approaching, standing next to Warrick. She looks down at Warrick’s impressive, throbbing cock as it is licked clean by her two friends. Their moans and soft giggles imply that they truly do enjoy it.

“Your friends seem to be having a lovely mmgh… time… it’s a shame that you don’t wish to… j-join them,” Warrick moans, reaching over to Akane, slipping his hand down her skirt’s waist, “Why not just relax, Darling?”

“M-Mr. Sutton! I… I really need to go home… I…well…” Akane stammers, looking down at her friends who really are having a great time. “Maybe… just a little bit.” Akane says, feeling her pussy become wetter than ever as she sees and listens to her friends coo and moan in arousal, sucking happily on Warrick’s cock.   
  
Warrick smirks as she slips his fingers slowly into Akane’s pussy, watching her blush as she begins to moan softly. Warrick notices her nipples in her shirt are hardening, and with his free hand, he cups her breast. With a slight gasp, Akane looks up into Warrick’s eyes, shivering, doing her best to stay standing.

“You know… you seem so nervous. Why don’t you let me show you just how fun this can really be?” Warrick smirks, “This can count as your detention – you won’t even be written up, huh?”

“Yes, Sir!” Akane says almost immediately, her eyes lighting up, “I’m… aching… down there. I need to rub it so badly, but… if you want to…”

“Oh, I would be glad to,” Warrick moans, pulling his cock away from the girls on the floor, who moan in disapproval at the disruption. “Come with me, girls… I know a much more comfortable place,” Warrick says, tucking himself away and helping Yuka and Sayuri to their feet. “You too, Akane… you’ll be going first.”   
  
Akane, Yuka, and Sayuri enter the detention room. Warrick, following them, closes the door behind him, locking it and pulling down the window’s small curtain. He turns and sees all three girls standing in wait – two of them smiling, but Akane looks more cautious and shy.

“Akane,” Warrick says, his voice soft and smooth, “Come, have at seat at the desk.”

Akane does as she is told and approaches the desk. Her face is warm and visions of Warrick’s cock keep flashing in her mind. Warrick sits at the desk in Hinako’s office chair, facing the desk. He smirks as he looks over Akane’s body, feeling his erection throbbing even more.

“Go ahead and get on the desk… but…” Warrick says, undoing his pants and slouching back, “get on your knees… show me your pussy from behind.”

Akane blushes badly, “R-really? Y-You’re really perverted, Mr. Sutton… it’s… a little exciting… this is wrong!” Akane blushes, hiding her cheeks with her palms.

“Go ahead, Akane,” Warrick grins, “Experience something new for once, right?” Warrick delves into Akane’s mind, seeing visions of Ranma and how he’s always chased after by other girls. He sees a memory from earlier tonight – Yuka and Sayuri telling her that Ranma likes shorter girls. It seems to be a weakness. “There is something about you, Akane… maybe it’s because you’re so short and cute. I just… can’t contain myself,” he grunts, caressing his cock as he allows it to spring free.

Akane looks back to Yuka and Sayuri who stand by, giggling and blushing, motioning Akane to go for it. Akane turns back and faces Warrick. She smiles and bites her lip before turning away again, this time, getting on her knees, pulling her panties down over her ankles, and lowering herself to her palms. On all fours on the desk, Akane exposes her bare, wet, pussy to Warrick, who stares on and licks his lips.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Warrick grunts in pleasure, standing up and raising his cock to Akane’s pussy. He grabs ahold of her ass, caressing it firmly and using his thumb to open Akane’s pussy. “Now… hold still,” Warrick says as he slowly slips his cock into Akane’s slit, feeling the familiar warmth overcome him head to toe. Akane moans as she feels Warrick’s cock throbbing inside her, pushing further inside her and filling her belly with a fluttering, weightless feeling.

“Mmgh!” Akane moans, feeling Warrick thrust quickly, “Ooh, it… it feels so good!” Akane moans, lowering her torso as she lifts her ass higher, “Please…harder!”

Ooh, I like when they beg… that’s a good girl! Warrick grunts in pleasure as he thrusts harder, his cock enveloped by the tightness of Akane’s pussy. He feels her body beginning to convulse already. What? No way… man, she must have been extremely horny. It’s a water park in there. My cock’s never been this soaked!

Akane already begins to orgasm, breathing harder and blushing, gripping the edge of the desk as she moans loudly. Yuka and Sayuri watch bashfully as Akane’s orgasm intensifies. Her body shakes and convulses as she screams in pleasure. All the while, Warrick continues thrusting.   
  
“I’m cumming!” Akane shouts as she convulses a bit harder, rolling onto her back. Warrick looks down at Akane’s pussy; Akane’s clit is throbbing and pulsating visibly. She really did orgasm.

“Already? Goodness… and I haven’t even started.” Warrick says, a bit disappointed.

“N-no… I… I was… please… let me do something else for you, please!” Akane begs, shaking as she leans up to sit up straight.

“Very well… you’ll watch as I fuck your friends,” Warrick grins, “and you’ll even help me.”

“Y-yes sir.”

Warrick has Yuka and Sayuri lay on his desk. Yuka is on her knees as Akane was, and Sayuri is on her back. Warrick directs Akane to stand before Sayuri, whose pussy is exposed – her panties down and her skirt flipped up. Yuka, however, simply has her skirt flipped up and her panties pulled aside. Warrick wastes no time and slams his cock deeply into Yuka’s entrance, thrusting at a steady pace.

“Oh, Mr. Sutton…” Yuka moans, “You really are massive! It feels so good!”

Sayuri lifts her lips to Akane and smiles, her finger in her mouth, “Well?” she coos softly, “Aren’t you going to eat me out?”

Akane’s heart beats quickly as she looks to Warrick, who nods. “Do it, Akane. Help me fuck your little friends and… mgh! And you won’t be written up at all.”

Akane blushes as she leans forward, lapping up Sayuri’s slit. The flavor is a bit salty, but mostly leaving her tongue warm and wet. Akane gasps a little as she feels her body respond positively. Sayuri also doesn’t seem to mind as she moans gently.

Warrick thrusts faster, slamming his hips against Yuka’s ass, listening to her moan in pleasure. “My, you naughty girls!” he moans, “Good… thing I… caught you, mmgh, when I did!” he grunts, grinning as he peers over to see Akane obediently licking at Sayuri’s clitoris. Sayuri moans and arches her back as Yuka presses her breasts onto the desk. The two moan in unison as they feel nothing but pleasure crash through their bodies. Akane’s tongue is coated in Sayuri’s juices as she clicks faster and harder. Sayuri plays her hand on Akane’s head, pushing her harder onto her clit.

“H-harder, please!” Yuka moans, “I’m going to cum! Make me cum… mmgh, please… I… I want you to cum inside me!”

“Yuka, you’re so bad!” Sayuri moans, bucking her hips a little as Akane licks harder.

Warrick thrusts harder and faster, giving it all he can. Slapping Yuka’s ass, she jumps and moans louder as a small amount of cum splashes out onto his lap.

Akane licks faster, blushing badly, but her face finally calms. This feels natural to her – like she’s mean to do it. I don’t know what it is… but this feels right. It’s not humiliating and I’m not getting hurt. Mr. Sutton… he called me cute! He thinks I’m attractive! He even fucked me! He made me cum… and now he wants me to help him make these girls cum. I want them to… I want them to cum. Come on, Sayuri! “Cum in my mouth, Sayuri!” Akane blurts.

Warrick turns his head and smiles, “My, my… that’s the spirit, Akane… good girl.”

I’m his good little girl, right? Akane smiles, slipping a finger inside Sayuri. The girls on the desk moan louder and louder, and soon, Yuka begins to spasm.

“I’m cumming… G-God! I’m cumming!” Yuka moans. Warrick grunts behind her, thrusting hard as his cock throbs violently, spraying his seed deeply inside her, coating her womb in his hot, salty cum.

“I’m… cumming!” Sayuri moans, spreading her legs as far as she possibly can, spraying her cum onto Akane’s chin. As she cums, Yuka catches up, spraying her cum onto Warrick’s lap, leaving them both wet and slippery with their cum.   
  
Warrick pulls out and lets his cum drip to the floor. He tucks his cock away and pulls a kerchief from his pocket. He slowly, delicately wipes the cum away from Yuka’s pussy, leaving it clean and dry.

Akane runs her tongue up and around Sayrui’s labia, cleaning away her juices before leaning back up and wiping her mouth. She looks to Warrick and smiles.

“Well, I think you girls have worked off your detention rather well,” says Warrick, watching as Yuka and Sayuri stand and regain composure.

The three girls leave the room and giggle, gossiping as if nothing had happened at all. Akane looks back at the door. Behind that door is a suave, intelligent, passionate man who knows how to make a woman feel amazing.

I would do anything for that man… I really hope I get to again soon. Sorry, Ranma-senpai… you’re a bit late! I met someone tall who thinks I’m cute… and made me feel beautiful. Truly, amazingly beautiful!


	5. Chapter 5

  
Ranma Saotome is bent over one of the chairs at a desk in the detention room in his female form. Hunched over, he feels Warrick behind him, licking gently at his pussy and rubbing his clit with precision and need. Standing up, Warrick wipes the juices from his mouth and smirks, unzipping his fly and allowing his cock to spring free, standing strong as ever. Like a dowsing rod, Warrick’s cock twitches in Ranma’s direction, bouncing ever slightly, aching to enter Ranma’s sweet, tight pussy.

“Please, Mr. Sutton…” Ranma begs, “I can’t stand going unpunished for so long! I skipped two classes today, you can’t let me get away with that!”

“Oh, and I won’t.” Warrick snickers to himself, “I couldn’t possibly live with myself knowing that I failed Hinako in no punishing you, Ranma.”

“Please… if you don’t fuck me now, I might do something bad!” Ranma blushes, sheepishly smiling as he looks back, his red ponytail falling over his shoulder. “Please!”

“Goodness, Ranma… you must be such a terrible student. This will straighten you out for sure!” Warrick grunts as he stuffs the tip of his cock tightly into Ranma’s pussy, slamming his hips and forcing his way deeply inside.

Ranma’s moans are of pleasure and a bit of pain as he feels his female body’s insides stretching and gaping to accommodate such an impressive length and girth. Ranma’s female moans are music to Warrick’s ears as he thrusts harder and faster, pulling lightly on Ranma’s ponytale to arch him upward.

“Oh, yes!” Ranma moans, “God, yes! I’m such a bad student!” Ranma moans, blushing and smiling, “I’m so bad, I… I need this! Mmghh, yes! Teach me to be good!”

“That’s a good girl, taking your punishment so well!” Warrick grunts, smiling and licking his bottom lip. The heat from Ranma’s pussy radiates over his entire lap and Ranma’s juices begin to flow almost freely, providing more lubrication for easier thrusting. Warrick grunts in pleasure as he thrusts harder, as hard as he can, reaching around and cupping Ranma’s right breast and rolling a nipple between his thumb and index finger.

“I’m going to cum! Mmgh, please! Make me cum, Sensei!” Ranma begs, gasping for air as his heart slams against his chest, “Fill me with your cum!”

“Is that any way to – mgh! Talk to your superiors? Commanding them around?” Warrick grins, moaning in pleasure as he pushes Ranma back over, his face against the desk. “I’ll cum inside you if I please… and you’re lucky that I prefer to.”

“Oh, thank you, Sensei!” Ranma moans, his face pressed against the classroom desk as Warrick holds Ranma’s hands behind his back with his left hand. With his right, Warrick slaps Ranma’s ass, making him jump and moan a bit louder. “I feel it… I… I’m going to cum! I’m gonna… ngh… a-agh!” Ranma moans, squeezing his eyes shut before screaming loudly.

Ranma’s juices flow from his pussy and cover Warrick’s cock. The warm, silky feel of Ranma’s juices seemingly forces Warrick to release himself inside him. As Warrick grunts in pleasure, his cock throbs and twitches as his seed sprays deeply inside Ranma, filling him from the inside. As Warrick pulls out, slowly, filling Ranma’s pussy, his cum slowly drips down to Ranma’s clit, oozing very slowly over his labia.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Warrick pants, grinning, “If you haven’t… there’s always some erasers that need a good smacking.”

“Oh, I certainly have, Mr. Sutton!” Ranma blushes, standing erect, allowing Warrick’s cum to leak down his inner thighs. His pussy is slippery and sensitive, but ignores it as he reaches for his female clothing on the next desk over.

“Warrick Sutton Sensei!” booms a loud, yet gentle male’s voice from the doorway, “I know the discipline that awaits me behind these walls! Your privacy shall be no more unless…”

“What’s the meaning of this!?” Warrick says angrily.

“That’s… Tatewaki Kuno… he’s the principal’s son…” Ranma says, blushing as he finishes dressing himself.

“Please, do allow me to complete my sentences. As I was saying,” Kuno says, returning to his act of anger, “Your privacy shall be no more unless… you allow me to be punished!”

“Oh?” Warrick says, raising a brow and crossing his arms over his chest, “And… why might you need punishment?”

“I suffer, Sensei! I suffer from a heart that beats for not one, but two lovely maid—Pigtailed Girl? Are you… being punished?” Kuno says, relaxing his angry act.

“I… well… yes! I skipped two classes…”

“You’ve taken advantage of my red-haired, pigtailed love?!” Kuno says, tears springing to his eyes, “Mr. Sutton… it is only appropriate that… you punish me! My jealousy and my vanity are far too out of control and I need punishment!”

“First of all,” Warrick says, bringing a finger to his temple, “You’re demanding something of me?”

“Yes, Sensei!” Kuno says with determination.

“Second of all… you’re after this red-haired beauty… that I’ve claimed as my own?”

“C-claimed?” Kuno says, his face flushing of color.

“My guess is, you have no idea who this pigtailed girl is, or of her strange… er… condition.”

“I suppose not, Sensei, but the heart wants what it wants, and her heart and soul belong to me!” Kuno says, making a fist to the heavens, “I will do anything for her!”

“Anything?” Warrick smirks, “Very well. You will receive your punishment.”

“Thank you, Sensei!” Kuno says, getting to his knees and lowering his head, raising a ruler to Warrick for him to take, “I am ready. I will take this discipline with dignity! Like a man!”

  
“Oh no, Tatewaki, my method of punishment is much more…” Warrick says, approaching and taking the ruler, laying it on a desk next to him, “severe… if you will. Much more personal.”

“Sensei?” Kuno says, raising his gaze to Warrick, who stands over him, grinning and crossing his arms over his chest once more.

Warrick has Ranma kneel before Kuno as he approaches him from behind. Kuno shivers a bit, unknowing of what is to happen.

Warrick removes Kuno’s pants, sliding them down over his ass. As Kuno kneels upwards to all fours, he begins to crawl toward Ranma. Warrick stops him by grabbing his ass, holding firmly onto his hips.

“What’s going on!?” Kuno panics, looking forward, deeply into Ranma’s eyes, “Please… my red-haired beauty, if… I don’t make it out of this… remember my love for you will always – aagh! Mmgh!” Kuno groans in pain.

Warrick stuffs his cock into Kuno’s ass, thrusting and grinning to himself. Kuno thrashes and struggles beneath him, groaning in pain.

“My ass! What’s going on!? S-Sensei!?” Kuno panics, whipping his gaze around to see Warrick’s perverted grin, “N-no! This isn’t what I meant!”

“Let him do it,” Ranma says in his sweetest female moan, “Sensei is very good at what he does… please let him… please? For me?” Ranma says, batting his eyelashes.

“Oh, my heart! Be still! I…” Kuno moans, grunting and wincing as he feels his ass gaping. The pain radiates up his spine but is soon overtaken by the sensation of pleasure. Warrick enters Kuno’s ass and sends him buckling over, laying on his torso with his ass still in the air.

“Kuno-senpai,” Ranma flirts, “You’re so brave, undergoing all of this just to win me over.”

She thinks I’m… senpai! I must endure this difficult task in order to appease my lady love! Oh, Pigtailed-Girl! Maybe one day… you will tell me your name! “This feels so… painful! As if a thousand swords have penetrated my insides, and yet… a pleasure… comes over me!” Kuno grunts as his body slowly adjusts to Warrick’s force.

Warrick thrusts on. Does this kid always talk like that? No matter… we’ll straighten him out soon enough. This guy’s going to be butter in my hands.

As Ranma watches Kuna become dominated by his new master, he feels his womanhood begin to throb again. I mustn’t touch, not while Mr. Sutton is here. Then again, he’d only punish me… which I wouldn’t mind right about now! I don’t want to anger him, though. He’s breaking in the new member of our family… now isn’t the time.

Kuno moans uncontrollably as the pain slowly subsides. This quiets down his moaning and replaces the horrid sounds with calming, soothing moans of pleasure. Warrick sighs as the ear-sore grunting comes to an end, picking up his pace and freely claiming this new student.

As Warrick thrusts, he can feel Kuno’s ass loosening and tightening with every push and pull against him. He peers over Kuno and sees Ranma, still in his female form, blushing badly and squirming just slightly. Horny again? You greedy half-boy. I just fucked you! Man, I guess some of these students just can’t get enough. Warrick thrusts faster, flashing a glinting grin to Ranma, making him blush even more. He chuckles under his groans as he feels Kuno’s erect cock swinging back, tapping against his lower thigh. Ah… he’s horny now. Good. That’ll make this all the better.

Warrick stops and pulls out of Kuno’s ass, leaving him to quiver as his entire body pulsates with adrenaline and confusion, not to mention the slowly dying sensation in his ass. What doesn’t go away is his apparent boner, hanging down, freely dangling with each slight move. Warrick stands before Kuno, his cock twitching with arousal, dripping with precum and inches away from orgasm.

Warrick crosses his arms and looks down at Kuno, “Suck it. Suck my cock and swallow my cum – then your punishment will be completed.”

“Wh-what?” Kuno gasps, “I’ve just let you take advantage of my masculinity and now you wish me to… t-to…”

“You must obey Sensei,” Ranma says, blushing as he looks at Kuno’s impressive cock, “With punishment comes reward – that is Sensei’s way.”

“If you do not do as I say, your punishment will be incomplete – is that not what you came to me for?” Warrick asks, smirking and darting his clever gaze all over Kuno’s exposed body, “If you’d rather lose what masculinity you have left… I am sure this lovely red-haired beauty will understand.”

“No! I will impress her yet!” Kuno says, scrambling to his knees and coming face-to-face with Warrick’s twitching, leaking cock. "I will. For you, Pigtailed-Girl… but please… before I do this… tell me your name.”

“M-my name? Is uh…”

“Now, now,” Warrick interrupts, “There will be plenty of time for love letters and hand holding after detention.” Warrick harshly grabs a fist full of Kuno’s hair and pulls him close, popping his cock right into his mouth, thrusting and forcing Kuno to suck him. As Kuno’s tongue cushions Warrick’s cock, he sucks hard and soon does not require Warrick’s assistance. As Warrick lets go, Kuno continues sucking him on his own free will.

Ranma stands by and watches as Kuno’s chin becomes shimmering with his saliva and Warrick’s precum. He blushes as he watches, wishing very badly it could be him sucking that cock right now. Noticing the daydreaming expression, Warrick offers Ranma a rather interesting opportunity.

“Come… fondle him as he pleases me, ‘Pigtailed- Girl’, Kuno here is rather hard, see?” Warrick says, grunting slightly as a warmth envelopes his body, feeling closer to cumming.

“Yes, Sensei,” Ranma says, standing and walking his female figure to the other side of Kuno, lifting his right hand and reaching out for Kuno’s massive, aching cock. As Ranma grabs a hold of Kuno’s shaft, he strokes slowly, watching as Kuno’s muscles ripple from quivering suddenly.

She’s touching my cock! Oh, sweet relief! My lovely red-haired vixen is touching me! She’s going to make me cum if she keeps going… oh, I hope one day she will give herself to me in more than just this way! Kuno’s excitement makes him suck Warrick a bit harder. He blushes badly as he squeezes his eyes shut, feeling Ranma’s strokes begin to intensify. He can’t help but leak his precum all over Ranma’s hand, and in doing so, he becomes more embarrassed, but at the same time, much more aroused.

Warrick watches as Kuno sucks him off. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes as he feels his cock throbbing and leaking his precum. He moans, tipping his head back and sighing in relief. His precum begins to leak in more copious amounts and Kuno takes notice immediately.

While his body tingles with pleasure, Kuno begins to thrust his hips into Ranma-chan’s hand, swallowing the salty drops of Warrick’s precum. Yes… this is… invigorating! I need more… I need that saltiness! And my pigtailed love is performing such a passionate act with me! I’m going to burst! I feel it, I feel my body ready to give way!

  
Warrick moans as he looks down to Kuno. With his silky, smooth voice, he gently coos, “Do you feel ready to cum? Do you feel that pleasure sinking further and further into your bones? It’s more than just an orgasm, Kuno… it’s an art!” Warrick whips his head back and releases his seed, cumming hard into Kuno’s mouth.

Kuno moans as he feels the hot, sticky liquid flowing down his throat. His reflexes force him to swallow every drop, leaving him wanting more.

“S-Sensei!” Kuno moans, “I… I need more! That flavor, that feeling, it truly is an art! Please, what can I do to get more of that delicious flavor into my mouth!?”

“First of all,” Warrick says, tucking his cock away, “No more chasing after my pigtailed girl. Secondly, you’ll only fuck her when I allow it. Now turn and face her.”

Ranma lets go of Kuno’s cock as he turns to face him. Ranma’s cheeks are a bright red and Kuno’s cock is left unsatisfied. Warrick crosses his arms and smiles, nodding at Ranma, who begins taking off his clothes again. He reveals his feminine body and the first thing Kuno notices is Ranma’s large, swollen breasts and pink, damp pussy.

“Eat her. Eat her pussy as a reward for being obedient in my detention hall.” Warrick smirks, “Feel free to pleasure yourself as you do so – I’m sure she won’t mind.”

Kuno blushes as he watches Ranma-chan position himself on a desk before him. Lifting his slender, feminine legs, Ranma spreads his pussy open. Immediately, his juices begin to slowly leak, dampening his thighs slightly.

“Thank you, Sensei!” Kuno says, a bit overly excited as he leans over the desk, coming face to face with Ranma’s pussy. I’ve never tasted the sweetness of a woman’s entrance before! If it tastes anything like sensei’s seed, I will be more than happy to do this as many times as I can! Oh, Pigtailed-Girl! I pray that I please you well!

Kuno lowers his lips to Ranma’s pussy, immediately making Ranma-chan moan in pleasure. Kuno’s tongue slips up and down Ranma’s slit, sliding through his juices and into his warm, aching labia. Kuno watches as Ranma blushes, moaning louder as his clit begins to pulsate beneath Kuno’s tongue.

“K-Kuno! Ooh, this feels…s-so good!” Ranma moans, tipping his head back and raising a hand to caress his own breasts, playing with his nipples as he spreads his legs as far apart as he can. “My pussy is so wet, Kuno… mmgh! I’m aching… lick me harder! Please!”

Kuno obeys, licking harder across Ranma-chan’s clitoris, making him blush harder and moan louder. Ranma’s breathing intensifies as his heart begins to race with adrenaline. Kuno, however, feels his cock throbbing – he reaches down and begins stroking himself.

Warrick watches as the two have their fun. Smirking to himself, he can’t help but feel accomplished. Already I’ve got Hinako, Ukyo, Nabiki, Akane, Yuka and Sayuri, and of course Ranma and Kuno. What a lovely harem I’ve created for myself. If that’s not amazing in itself, Ranma is both a boy and a girl! And he calls me Master. I rather like that title.

Kuno groans as he strokes himself harder and faster, grunting harshly as he suckles on Ranma’s pussy. He groans loudly, almost screaming, his sounds muffled by Ranma’s wet pussy, cumming all over himself, shooting his seed out onto the floor. As his cock throbs in relief, he can’t help but go berserk. Kuno wraps his arms around Ranma’s thighs, leaning him backwards as he licks more furiously.

Ranma leans his head back and moans, “Yes! Oh, God, yes! I’m gonna cum! Kuno! Kuno, make me cum!”

Kuno sucks harder and licks faster, pressing his tongue harshly against Ranma’s pink, fleshy pussy, tasting all of his leaking juices. His chin is dampened as he loses control, slipping a finger inside Ranma, thrusting fast.

“Kuno!” Ranma moans, arching his back, “K-Kuno, I’m going to cum! I’m cumming!”

Kuno ignores Ranma’s screams, licking harder and faster, groaning as he feels his cheeks heat with rouge. Ranma bucks his hips and moans harder as he feels Kuno’s fingers thrusting harder inside him. A pressure builds in his stomach and his eyes widen.

“I’m… I’m gonna cum!” Ranma screams, spreading his legs as far as he can and lifting his hips. Kuno is forced to jump back as Ranma’s cum comes spraying, gushing a glorious fountain of cum and juices. “Aagh! It…f-feels so good!” Ranma moans. Once he finishes cumming, he looks up at Kuno, blushing, raising a finger to his lips.

Warrick’s eyes widen as he witnesses the evet. “Wow… I knew you could squirt, but… that was incredible! Good girl!” Warrick chuckles in amazement.

“Th-thank you, Sensei…” Ranma blushes.

Kuno can only pant, watching as Ranma sits up, crossing over his feminine legs and reaching for his clothing, cloaking his female form again. I did that? I made her cum like that? I… wow!

“I am a sex god!” Kuno cheers, “Now not only is my charisma artistic and stylish, but now my hands are capable of many any woman cum in such a glorious…”

“Easy there… I’m the sex god, here.” Warrick smirks, “And from now on, Kuno, you’re my right hand man.”

“Right hand?” Kuno blushes.

“Oh yes… in fact… I have some plans for us all in the near future. Now, Kuno… why don’t you clean up this mess you’ve made. I need to escort this lovely lady to the showers.”

“Yes, Sensei,” Kuno bows while fumbling to get his clothing gathered.

  
The shower room is steamy and thick with vapor. As Ranma emerges from the cloud of heat, he runs a towel over his black hair. Drying off his manly chest, he wraps the towel around his waist, concealing his manhood which has returned to him.

“That didn’t take long,” Warrick says.

“Usually doesn’t. Just a splash and I’m back to myself again. So… what’s the plan you have that you mentioned in the detention room?” Ranma asks.

“Akane Tendo…” Warrick sighs, “Doesn’t seem to appreciate men much anymore. Caught her having sex with two other girls…”

“What? Really?!” Ranma gasps.

“No matter… we’ll simply make her feel right at home in detention tomorrow,” Warrick replies, “Kuno will also need to know your identity.”

If Kuno finds out I’m the red-haired girl… he’ll be crushed! I guess that’s a good thing. I always did want to get him back for being a priss. It’s a go! “Yes, Sensei."   



	6. Chapter 6

Akane Tendo approaches her locker and swings it open. Attempting to grab a book to return to the library, a small note falls to her feet. Noticing it, Akane crouches down to pick it up, thinking it may be another cute ‘hello’ note from either Yuka or Sayuri. Opening it, Akane can see that the handwriting is unfamiliar to her.

The note reads:

“Akane Tendo, meet me after school near the boy’s locker room. I have a surprise for you that you will like. Signed, your secret admirer.”

  
“I have a secret admirer?” Akane asks herself, “Oh, my goodness! It’s true! Boys do like shorter girls!” Akane holds the note to her cheek as she blushes, “I’m so lucky! Wait until Yuka and Sayuri hear about this! But Ranma-sempai… I really, really like him, and we’re arranged to marry after all… but… this is high school right? Okay! I’m going for it!”

Akane slams her locker only to see Ukyo’s face staring at her. “What’s this about an admirer?” Ukyo smirks.

“N-nothing!” Akane blushes, “I really have to stop thinking out loud.”

“Is that it? Let me see!” Ukyo says as she snatches the note away from Akane. She reads the note to herself as Akane tries to get the note back, her shortness being a disadvantage to this attempt. Ukyo smiles to Akane, “Ooh! It’s true! You have an admirer!”

“Please… just give it back!”

“Hey everyone!” Ukyo shouts, “Akane has a secret sweet heart! Better keep your hands off her!” Ukyo giggles.

Everyone in the hallway darts a sheepish, adoring smile to Akane. Though it’s a positive reaction, Akane can’t help but feel embarrassed. Akane blushes hard and snatches the note from Ukyo’s hands and darts down the hall to her class.

“Akane! I was joking! Come on! Ahh… she’s always so… figity.” Ukyo chuckles to herself as she walks to her own class. Walking past the detention room, she can see a silhouette of Hinako back in her office, but can also see Warrick’s silhouette. She smiles, “Good going, Mr. Sutton,” and continues on.

Hinako crawls over the desk to Warrick whose cock is exposed, standing strong as Hinako slowly approaches, “I’ve been gone for a little longer than expected… I just couldn’t stop thinking about it… about you!”

“Well, here I am, Hinako…” Warrick groans, looking at Hinako with hunger in his eyes as his heart beats faster. He examines her bare body – her creamy skin and bare breasts only inches away from him. “…ready to take you, as always.”

“Do it. Take me, Warrick…” Hinako moans, getting off the desk and slipping onto Warrick’s lap, her bare body pressing firmly against his. “Right here… I need you inside me,” Hinako moans as she leans toward Warrick’s ear, licking it gently as she squirms slightly, her dampness increasing.

“Damn, woman… you thirsty whore.” Warrick grins, turning Hinako so she is straddling him. He lifts her slightly to slip his cock into her, allowing her to sit on his lap to ride him as she looks down on him. “I like when you’re thirsty.”

“I’m parched,” Hinako moans, riding him slowly, her breasts moving freely and gently with every move she makes. Moaning softly, she exhales slowly, feeling Warrick’s cock fill her stomach with pleasure. A chill bursts up her spine as she lifts herself, feeling Warrick’s cock slowly sliding out of her. She sits back down, repeating the process, moaning as she feels her pussy dampening.

Warrick watches as Hinako rides him, grinning as she moves his hand up her side and over her neck, running his fingers through her hair. As Hinako’s warm, tight pussy massages his length, he can feel the pleasure creeping up his entire core, running down his arms and legs. He slouches a bit as Hinako begins to ride harder, her breasts bouncing more just before him.

“Mmgh, you like that?” Hinako moans, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she moans a bit more, moving her hips professionally, expertly riding his cock. Warrick replies with groans of pleasure as he tips his head up, biting gently on Hinako’s lip, wrapping his arms around her, clawing slowly down her bare back. “Aagh, yeah…” Hinako moans quietly, leaning back up and tipping her head back. Warrick watches as she closes her eyes and continues to ride him, moving faster, her walls tightening around his length.

Warrick leans up and bites onto Hinako’s nipple, sending her senses wild. He slaps Hinako’s ass with both hands, caressing her cheeks and pulling them apart, pressing them together, kneading as she rides him. Hinako jumps, riding faster and moaning into the air. She slowly begins to shrink, her body growing younger until she reaches her child form.

  
“I like this game!” Hinako-chan giggles, riding Warrick’s cock. “I’m feeling so good! I’m going to do that cumming thing soon!”

Warrick grins and grabs Hinako by her little hips, lifting her and turning her around, facing away from him. He lowers her back onto his cock and begins thrusting upward into her small body. He grunts in pleasure as Hinako-chan leans forward, placing her hands on the edge of her desk for balance.

“You certainly are tight when you change into that form!” Warrick moans, “You’re usually tight, sure, but this! Oh, this just feels so fucking good!”

“I’m glad you like it!” Hinako-chan moans as her tiny pale cheeks turn red with rouge. Warrick lifts her high and brings her back down, his cock causing her stomach to protrude just a bit. Her flat chest provides a slick place for him to pet as he thrusts inside her, making her coo in pleasure.

“I’m going to cum,” Warrick moans, thrusting a bit faster as Hinako-chan wriggles in his arms, feeling a pleasure she can’t describe. “H-hang on! Ungh!”

Hinako braces herself as she feels herself convulsing. Her stomach begins to feel hot as Warrick fills her with his seed, her tiny slit unable to contain it all. His cum flows out of her small body and onto his own lap, making Hinako slippery, dampening her stomach and pussy.

Hinako moans as Warrick’s cock throbs and rubs against her tiny clit, making her squirm and arch back. “I’m cumming, too! Aagh, h-here…it… aagh!” she shouts, slowly changing back to her adult form. Her moans grow from small, childish yelps of pleasure into grown, passionate moans of ecstasy. As Hinako returns to her adult form, she sits, straddled backwards on her consort and master. Her lap is soaked in seed and cum, her heart slamming against her chest as sweat dots delicately on her forehead. She slowly stands, wincing a bit as Warrick’s cock slips out of her, springing lightly back into place before beginning to go flaccid.

Hinako stretches, yawning, feeling refreshed as a smile streaks her face. Still bare, she reaches for her purse on her desk, unzipping it and taking out a brush and a compact with her make up inside. Sitting on her desk, she crosses her legs over as she begins to run the brush through her hair, restoring its neatness and sheen.

“Now, Master… you told me you were having a problem with Akane Tendo. What was it exactly?” Hinako asks.

“She doesn’t… well, she doesn’t seem to appreciate men so much.” Warrick explains, inching his pants back up around his waist, tucking himself away before sitting again.

“She could be gay, is it a big deal?” Hinako asks, putting her brush away and opening her compact, touching up her make-up, “We do have gay students here, I’m sure.”

“Oh, no it’s not that big a deal – except… she is in love with Ranma.”

“Ranma? Oh… does she know about his curse?”

“I want to say yes… but I don’t know for sure. Even so, I caught her the other day having lesbian encounters in the hallway. She likes men, but prefers only women. I just feel like it could lead her to sexism.” Warrick grins, focusing on Hinako’s thought wave. It would be terrible for a good student like Akane Tendo to spread around the idea that females are much better than males. Sexism is intolerable in Furinkan High!

“Well,” Hinako says, uncrossing her legs and hopping off her desk, leaving a print of her wet slit on the surface, “we certainly can’t have a star student like Akane spreading around the idea of sexism… that’s intolerable! I think you should do whatever you believe to be a good solution.”

“Good, I thought you might say that, so I’ve organized something to help Akane understand how useful men are. Here, allow me to let you in on the idea.”

 

Akane slouches in class, watching the clock tick away, her heart beating quickly as she watches the hour hand strike the number nine. The bell sounds and quickly, students rush to the door, but none faster than Akane.

“Just one more class left!” Akane giggles.

“Until you meet your… you know who?” Yuka smiles, “That’s so exciting, Akane! You think it’s Ranma?”

“Well, something tells me it might be Kuno… but… at this point, I think I would be okay with either.”

“Well, you’ll have to tell me who it is! I’ll come to your house after dinner, okay? Need me to bring anything?”

Akane smiles, thinking to herself, “Same as Sayuri. A change of clothes and your tatami. That’s about all I can think of! See you tonight!”

“Good luck, Akane!” Yuka waves, trotting down the hallway catching up to Sayuri as they travel to class together. Akane waves and heads on to her last class.

  
Lost in her thoughts, Akane feels herself suddenly jerked from the hallway. She’s pulled quickly into a nearby closet and the door is slammed behind her.

“What’s doing on?! Hey! I have a class to get to – Sayuri? Ranma? Anyone? This isn’t funny!” Akane panics, “Ugh, I’m outta here,” she scoffs, starting to open the door. Suddenly, a light is turned on, forcing Akane to look behind her hoping for a familiar face. “Ukyo? What’s all this about?”

“I wanna know who it is, Akane,” Ukyo says, reaching over the short girl and shutting the door with her weight, leaving Akane backed to the door.

“Th-the note?!” Akane asks.

“Yeah. Who would want to meet you after school? Huh? Is it Kuno?! Is it Mr. Sutton?! Hinako Sensei?!”

“I… I don’t know! Don’t interrogate me like this! Let me out of here! Help!” Akane screams, squirming to escape Ukyo’s hovering. “I don’t know who it’s from!”

“Alright! Alright, calm down!” Ukyo urges, furrowing her brow, “You don’t have to be so defensive.”

“You’re so adamant that I know who sent it!” Akane says, a tear running down her cheek.

“Are you… crying about it?” Ukyo asks, her eyes widening.

“Well, you scared me is all…” Akane says, wiping the tear away and taking a deep breath, “Can I go now? I have calligraphy to get to.”

“Fine… but… first, is it true? You and Yuka…and Sayuri?”

“Who told you?!” Akane panics.

“I… may or may not have overheard Warrick and Hinako-sensei talking,” Ukyo explains, “Is it true?”

“Well… yeah. As long as you don’t tell anyone, I’ll tell you anything about it.”

“Fuck that,” Ukyo grins, “I’d prefer if you showed me.” Ukyo presses Akane against the door of the closet and grins, leaning down and kissing her, running her hand down her body and up her skirt.

“Ukyo…” Akane blushes.

“Sshh, it’ll be our secret, babe.” 

“What did you need me here for, Saotome?” Kuno says, crossing his arms, “To interrupt a study session is most inconsiderate and I truly think…”

“It’s about the pigtailed-girl. I know her name.” Ranma says, running a hand through his black hair.

“My… my pigtailed-girl!? You know her identity! Tell me, oh please!” Kuno gasps, “I’ll do anything! Anything at all! I swear by the ancient samurais and all their ancestors!”

“It’s… well...” Ranma says, grabbing for Kuno’s bottle of water. He opens it and pours it over the black part of his ponytail. “It’s Ranma. Me. I’m the pigtailed girl.”

Kuno’s legs feel weak as he falls to his knees, unable to speak, simply staring at Ranma in disbelief.

“I’m sorry. Master suggested that I tell you now, because we have an important task to complete with him tonight, and you would have only found out anyway.”

Kuno imagines Ranma-chan standing before him and begins to put two and two together. He compares their eyes, hairstyle, and fighting style. “It’s true. It’s really…” Kuno stands, immediately taking Ranma by the hands, staring deeply into his eyes. “Ranma… forgive me… I am in love with your female half… I… I just…”

“It’s fine… let’s just keep this between us, alright?” “Yes… just between us.”

  
Ukyo presses Akane against the ground, smooshing her breasts against the cold concrete of the closet’s floor. Using her middle and ring finger, Ukyo rubs firmly against Akane’s clitoris, listening to Akane moan and beg for more.

“Please… harder! Mmgh, it feels so good!” Akane whines, “Ukyo, oh, God yes!”

“You’re such a horny slut, Akane,” Ukyo giggles, rubbing harder as she slips a finger inside her. Thrusting her fingers in and out, she can feel Anake’s body convulsing as a stream of her juices shoots from her tight pussy, creating a small puddle on the floor.

“Mmgh! I’m cumming! Yes! Aagh! Yes, Ukyo!” Akane says, cumming and following up with another stream. “God, yes! Mmgh, fuck!” Akane says, surpassing Ukyo’s strength and getting up, turning around and pushing Ukyo into the puddle, lifting Ukyo’s skirt and tearing her panties to the side. She immediately, ravenously begins licking and sucking on Ukyo’s pussy, almost growling as she does so.

“Jesus! Akane!” Ukyo moans, “You’re an animal! Mmgh! Your admirer sure is going to have fun with you!” Ukyo moans, blushing.

Akane ignores Ukyo as she slips three fingers inside her, licking viciously as her thick, throbbing clitoris. Come on, cum! I want to taste it! Fucking cum already! Akane quickens her thrusting, sending Ukyo into a bucking fit, moaning and thrusting her hips up.

“Fuck! Akane! Akan-ne!” Ukyo moans, leaning up, groaning in intense pleasure, grabbing a fist full of Akane’s short, black hair.

  
“Kuno, no… for the last time!” Ranma sighs.

“Just for a little bit! Please? I miss her!” Kuno begs, “Dare you make a longing heart suffer a worse fate than being so close, but yet so far!?”

“I’m not changing into a female! Warrick specifically instructed us to wait here for Akane. As men. Both of us… Akane… needs to be taught.”

“Akane? We… we’re waiting for her?” Kuno asks.

“Yes. We’re just going to be teaching her that men can be as good as women.” Ranma explains. “Warrick’s exact words.”

“Fine then,” Kuno pouts, “But… can… I just see Ranma-chan’s supple breasts? Just once, please! I…”

“No! God, keep it in your pants until Warrick instructs otherwise. Ugh… I never should have told you!” Ranma sighs, crossing his arms, “I liked you better when you hated my guts.”

Warrick walks into the men’s locker room with a paper bag, “Ah, good… you’re here. Now all that’s left is Akane. Are you ready, boys?”

“What’s in the bag?” Kuno asks, watching Warrick set the bag down onto a bench before the gym lockers.

“Well, just some… inspiration… for Miss Tendo.”

  
Akane busts out of the closet, walking wearily and panting, straightening her askew uniform, dampened in random places, holding her panties in her hands. Her hair is stringy and also damp in a few places.

Panting, she holds the door open for Ukyo, who exits the same way – her clothing askew and damp, more specifically on her crotch. Panting, Ukyo looks to Akane and blushes.

“Men… I guess we really don’t need ‘em, haha!”

Akane giggles in agreement, wiping the sweat from her forehead. The realization then hits her: I have to go to the locker room! I’ll be late! Class let out a few minutes ago!

“How long were we in there?” Akane gasps.

Ukyo straightens her hair, “Uhm… at least a half hour, by the way… I’d like to do this more often if…”

“I gotta go!” Akane says, dropping her panties in the hall, darting straight to the locker room, leaving Ukyo to herself.

“Man, she is… something!” she laughs, reaching down her Akane’s panties, folding them, and putting them in her pocket. “Still, I don’t mind a good cock once in a while, but that Akane… she has a way with that tongue.”

  
Ranma sighs, “Akane’s late… I think we should just go find her and…”

“Hello?” Akane calls from the hallway. “She’s outside now. Come on, let’s go greet her, gentlemen.” Warrick smiles, standing from the bench and heading out of the locker room. He comes face to face with Akane, looking at her from head to toe. “Why, Miss Akane… you’re simply a mess. Come inside. Let’s clean you up.”

“Mr. Sutton! Ah… I had a run-in with Ukyo… everything you’ve taught me… I had to put into practice. I really like girls a lot more now. I’m not as…” Akane stops as she enters the locker room to see Ranma and Kuno standing side by side. “Ranma! Kuno? What… are you two doing here?”

“Waiting for you, of course,” Kuno smiles.

“We’ve come to help you, Akane.” Ranma says.

Warrick begins to undress Akane, “We heard you were more into women now, but… we feel you should appreciate men a bit more.”

“Wait… so… the note is from all of you?” Akane blushes, allowing Warrick to undress her. “Appreciate men? I… I do appreciate men! I just…”

“Come, Akane,” Kuno says, stripping down and stepping closer to her. Ranma follows suit. They both begin to press themselves against her, caressing her. Warrick smiles as Akane clearly becomes weakened from being touched ever so sweetly.

Akane is lured into the men’s shower – warm water flows from the heads of the showers and steams the bathroom within seconds. Kuno sits down and Ranma helps Akane to straddle him. Akane faces Ranma who stands behind Kuno, looking up at him, blushing deeply.

“Where is… Mr. Sutton?” Akane moans as she feels Kuno’s cock entering her.

“I’m here,” Warrick says softly over the water, approaching Akane and slipping his cock deeply inside her ass.

“Aagh! It’s… so tight! H-how are…” Akane groans, feeling her ass gape slowly to accommodate Warrick’s length. “How are you… m-making it fit?!”

“Hush now, darling. We noticed you’ve been playing with girls a lot… but men love you as well,” Warrick moans in Akane’s ear, thrusting softly.

Kuno moans as he thrusts in and out of her pussy, leaning up and kissing Akane deeply, keeping her quiet. Akane can only blush and widen her eyes, disbelieving that she could be filled in both holes. I can’t… describe the feeling! I’m being fucked in my ass and my pussy! Ranma… what is Ranma doing? It feels… so… good!

Ranma steps close to Akane, stroking his cock and grinning as he pets Akane’s wet hair. She opens her mouth to gasp, only for Ranma to slip his cock inside. Akane’s first instinct is to start sucking.

I… can’t believe it. Warrick is fucking my ass, Kuno is inside my pussy and… Ranma-senpai… his cock tastes so… oh… god… I’m so horny! Even after Ukyo made me cum so hard… I need… to be filled! I want them all to cum inside me! This hot shower isn’t helping! It’s making me so much hotter.

  
Warrick thrusts hard inside Akane’s ass, moaning and grunting as he watches the shower dampen his lovely four-way. The flesh before him glistens with water and helps him slip easier in and out of Akane’s now-loosened ass. Kuno groans in pleasure as he thrusts harder inside Akane’s already-wet, too-slippery pussy.

“I can feel it! She’s cum earlier today, Master!” Kuno smiles, “She must have known she would need it!”

“To cum?” Ranma chuckles, “Oh, God, we all need it, isn’t that right, Master Sutton?”

“Oh, yes… don’t stop now boys! Don’t stop for one second!” Warrick groans, moaning as he feels the precum pumping from his shaft, “Harder, boys!”

On his command, all three of them use Akane’s small frame to their advantage. Thrusting faster, Akane’s body is bobbed and pushed in all directions. All the while, she has no complaints. Her pussy and ass are satisfied, and her craving for cum will soon be fulfilled.

This feels so amazing! I love being stuffed from all ends! I really should play with men so much more… Warrick was right! Men are certainly just as important! I can’t wait until tomorrow… maybe Warrick will let me do this again! I feel it! I’m about to cum!

“I’m going to cum!” Kuno announces, thrusting faster, slamming his cock deeply against Akane’s cervix, feeling Akane’s walls throb rapidly before her clit pulsates. Kuno feels Akane’s juices flow from her pussy, sending him right over the edge. “She just came! Aagh, I’m cumming!” Kuno shouts, shooting his seed inside Akane, filling her womb with his hot, sticky seed.

Ranma has both hands on Akane’s head, gasping each time Akane takes him deeply into her throat as she moans over his length. “I’m going to cum, too! S-swallow it, Akane! Every last drop!”

“Mm! Mmgh-hm!” Akane nods, sucking harder as Ranma thrusts. Soon, she can taste his hot, salty cum flowing into her mouth, coating her tongue and dripping down her throat. Akane is lifted off of Kuno, cum dripping from her mouth and pussy, being slowly washed away by the shower. Warrick holds her by her hips, thrusting harder inside her ass.

Kuno and Ranma approach her, sucking on her nipples. Kuno fingers her pussy while Ranma rubs her clit; Warrick continues thrusting, before he and Akane release a final moan together. At the same time, Akane and Warrick cum. Warrick fills her ass with a copious amount of cum, allowing it to drip onto the shower floor while Akane’s cum sprays out, squirting like a massive fountain.

Warrick pulls his cock out of Akane’s ass and she falls to her knees, panting and blushing as she can feel the cum leaking from her ass and pussy at the same time.

Kuno and Ranma wander off to wash themselves off as Warrick directs them away. He kneels down to Akane, rubbing her back with concern. Smiling, he sighs as his erection slowly disappears.

“Now, Akane, do you respect men a little more?”

“Oh, yes, Master,” Akane says, leaning up and resting her head against her naked Sensei’s lap, “I do enjoy sex with women, but nobody can make me feel more like a woman than men can… no… than you can.”

“Good girl,” Warrick says, leaning down and kissing Akane on her wet, warm forehead, “You wash up and head on home. Tomorrow we’ll have a big day. Get some rest.”

“Yes, Master,” Akane says, bowing in place as she stands, walking further into the showers, joining her friends, her strong, valuable male friends. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hinako closes the door to her classroom, locking it securely. With summer vacation being only days away, she realizes that most of her older students will be moving on to bigger facilities to further their studies or training. She steps lightly through the quiet halls, imagining them being full of busy, laughing, juvenile students who are eager to be with their friends. Releasing a sigh and a smile, Hinako can’t help but feel accomplished as the year slowly comes to an end; having been a big part of the kids’ lives, disciplining them is really the biggest way she could have helped anyone.

Warrick, on the other hand, sits at home. The House of Sutton is a rather large place, empty, and not once has it seen romping through the halls or heard cries of argument in either of the two family rooms. The eight bedrooms, save one, have always ever known only sleep, leaving a loneliness to linger and loom over Warrick each and every night. After all, who would dare to dream with a demon? Even if he is only half, incubi are only ever with another if it meant sexual contact, but Warrick’s human half was beginning to stir. It’s time to settle down.

  
Yuka and Sayuri continue to pal around with Akane, though. Even with her newfound respect for men, Akane can’t help but explore female sexuality a bit more. Having found new interests and new pleasures, men always stay on her mind. Ever since a few weeks ago in the boys’ locker room with Mr. Sutton, Kuno, and Ranma, Akane can’t help but yearn to feel that kind of pleasure that women just can’t fulfill. Yuk and and Sayuri, however, continue on to like both men and women equally. Being nymphos in their own right, how could they not? Encouraging Akane to try new things becomes a game to them, but Akane doesn’t mind one bit.

Her older sister, Nabiki would be shocked to find out about all the sex she’s had within the school walls. After discovering that they both have had their fair share of Mr. Sutton’s attention, Nabiki begins offering to help Akane better understand her own body more.

“So it’s really more of a response sort of thing,” Nabiki explains, sitting nude before her equally nude younger sister, her labia open as she identifies the major parts. “The clitoris is the most sensitive. That’s why when we rub it for so long, we really want to cum. The more we rub it, the wetter we feel.”

Akane leans forward a bit, “So… why do we get wet though? Why not just cum whenever we want to?”

“You can always cum whenever you want!” Nabiki laughs, “But… you just gotta work for it. The wetness is the body’s way of lubricating. The female body is set up to be pleasured inside and out, so we can’t ignore it. If a cock’s going in there, it might as well be a smooth path, you know?”

“Just a cock? What about when girls do it with each other?” Akane asks, genuinely curious, “Girls don’t have penises, Sis.”

“No, but there are toys. Come here. I’ll show you,” Nabiki says, standing and heading over to her tatami. Nabiki opens a small drawer next to her tatami and pulls out a long, pink item that looks a lot like a penis. “This is a dildo. It basically is supposed to represent – and feel like – an actual penis.”

“But… what if you want the cum… but not the cock?” Akane questions.

“Well, then… you’re just odd, I think,” Nabiki teases, “I’m surprised you’ve never used one before.”

“Well… that’s not entirely true…” Akane blushes. She recalls in the shower after the surprise orgy in the locker room. Mr. Sutton had sent her off into the shower to clean herself after she had become covered in cum. He brought with him a small bag – the contents were indeed for her.

“Take this home with you,” Warrick said, handing the bag to Akane, “Use this and think of me whenever you do. Men are powerful creatures, Akane. You should never dismiss them simply because something else feels good.”

“He gave you a dildo?” Nabiki blushes.

“Yeah… and… it’s pretty nice. It feels just like him, but… it’s a little smaller that he is.”

“Mine’s a bit bumpy, but I think that makes it feel much better than a normal cock,” Nabiki giggles.

“Mine’s just smooth… can I maybe…”

“You want to try it?”

“Is that weird?”

“We’re sisters… we should share whatever we can. Even experiences. Here… lay back. I’ll let you try it!”

Akane lays back and opens her legs. Leaning up, she can see her sister taking a good look at her pussy. Nabiki’s face furrows in disappointment and immediately, Akane blushes.

“What’s wrong?” Akane asks.

“You’re dry. We’ll have to dampen you a bit, that’s all.” Nabiki leans forward and runs her tongue slowly along her sister’s labia. Akane moans a bit and quivers, her body forming goosebumps from her toes to her arms. Looking down at Nabiki, Akane blushes even worse.

My sister is licking my pussy! If only Warrick were here to see this… I’m sure he’d fuck us both! Thinking about it makes me so horny… I can feel my pussy throbbing… it’s getting so wet!

“Wow, jeeze!” Nabiki blushes, “You work pretty fast, huh? You’re already soaking wet! Well, that’s a good thing… you ready?”

“Yes…” Akane pants, holding a finger to her mouth, ready to bite down if it suddenly hurt and she needed to stop yelling. “Yes, I’m ready… but...”

Nabiki presses the tip of the dildo onto Akane’s slit and pushes it in. The slippery slit accepts the toy and swallows the length slowly. Akane can’t help but submit to the pleasure, moaning and exhaling as if a large weight had been lifted. Her pussy’s juices made it so easy to pull the dildo out and push back in repeatedly, thrusting it over and over.

“There you go… that’s good,” Nabiki says calmly, biting her lower lip, “That’s a good girl… see? It feels different.”

“Mmgh… it does… but so good,” Akane moans, her eyes closing halfway, “Warrick… mmgh, yeah… N-Nabiki… I want to be fucked so badly… I… I just…”

“Akane… you’re so dirty sometimes!” Nabiki giggles, “Alright… if it’s a fucking you want… here it comes.” Nabiki shoves the dildo inside her sister as hard as she can, repeatedly slamming the toy into Akane’s pussy, thrusting it harder and faster. Watching her sister squirm, Nabiki can’t help but bite her lower lip as she watches a long stream of Akane’s juices slip out of her pussy, landing on the floor.

“Nabiki… I’m gonna cum! If you fuck me any harder, I’ll cum all over!” Akane screams, moaning and gasping to maintain her steady breathing.

“Ooh,” Nabiki blushes, “That’s the point of all this, isn’t it? Let it go, Sis, just relax and let pleasure overcome you!”

“I’m… I’m…” Akane moans, thrusting her hips and arching her back, her breasts move toward her chin as she arches, allowing her pleasure to overflow. Her cum sprays from her pussy, drenching Nabiki’s hand as she pulls the toy out of her sister’s slit, allowing her to relieve herself.

“Wow, Anake,” Nabiki chuckles in amazement. Her hand glistens with her sister’s warm, silky cum, “You really were horny… all that thinking about Master, huh?”

“I… I couldn’t help it,” Akane blushes, sitting up quickly, “I’m sorry! Let me just…”

Nabiki stops Akane from reaching for a nearby towel, and licks her bottom lip, “My turn, Sister.” 

 

Ukyo often meets with Ranma for training, bringing them closer as friends. After all they’ve been through together with Warrick, they often do experiment, hooking up once in a while, but without the rest of the family, it seems bland. Luckily Kuno, like a parasite, often lingers around Ranma, hoping to get a glimpse of Ranma’s other half, Ranma-chan.

Kuno has begun to form feelings for Ranma in his main and female form as one – for what is woman without man, and man without woman? Keeping his desires a secret to the rest of whom he knows, he openly expresses his feeling to Ranma in hopes of one day, Ranma-chan being able to return those feelings.

“Please… let me just see her!” Kuno begs.

“No, for the last time… I’m Ranma-chan!” Ranma scolds, “Face it, you were in love with a guy this whole time!”

“I could never admit something like that… I’d… I’d die! I’d simply cease to breathe and exist!” Kuno says, taking Ranma’s hands and looking deeply into his eyes, “Those eyes… they’re her eyes!”

Ranma stares back blankly and lethargically, “They’re my eyes, Tatewaki Kuno…”

“But still hers, nonetheless! Please! Simply once!”

“No! For the last time, no! Ugh… I’m going to see Master…” Ranma mumbles, heading off down the road.

“My dar—uh… h-hey, wait up, uh, friend…” Kuno says nervously, sheepishly following like a lost puppy.

Ranma rolls his eyes as Kuno follows him to Warrick’s home. On his way, two girls run past them faster than ever. Getting a better look, Ranma can see that the girls are Yuka and Sayuri. What are they doing going this way? They obviously saw us walking here.

“Yuka!” Ranma calls, “Sayuri! Where are you two going?” He runs to catch up to them, of course, Kuno follows behind. “We’re headed this way too, where you girls going on such a hurry?”

Yuka and Sayuri slow to a stop and turn to face Ranma and Kuno. Yuka smiles, “We’re going to see Master!”

Sayuri giggles, “We got a note, see?” Sayuri squeals with glee, handing the note to Kuno.

Kuno looks over the note, reading it aloud, “Dear Yuka and Sayuri, summer has come and school has gone – do consider stopping by my manor, as I’ve got a bit of a surprise for you. The rest of us will be there.” Warrick’s signature is at the bottom, etched neatly in an intricate cursive, signed gracefully and formally: “W. S.”

“I guess it’s good we’re headed there, too. The whole gang will be there,” Ranma says, “Akane, Ukyo, Nabiki, and Hinako-sensei will also be there, I assume.”

“Probably!” Yuka says, “The note says the whole gang will be there! Come on!” Yuka smiles, grabbing Ranma’s sleeve, dragging him alongside her. Sayuri follows suit and grabs Kuno’s arm, dragging him with her.

 

  
The Sutton Manor, or as Warrick’s family called it, “The House of Sutton”, is a rather large building made of marble. It towers high over the trees that dot the lot in an orderly, organized, clearly man-planned way. The gates, made of very sturdy, varnished wood, close behind Ranma and Kuno as they are dragged onto the property by Yuka and Sayuri. The four walk much more casually as they walk the long, river-stone paved walkway, leading right to the front of the large home.

Ranma’s eyes widened. Usually homes around here had traditional paper-like walls, simply made to accommodate basic living needs. This house before him stands as a large, overly dramatized lawn ornament. Kuno looks unto the building with marvel in his eyes, appreciating silently the respectfully chiseled and planned house of marble which appears to tower over the whole world.

While Kuno admires the artistic beauty of the marble manor, Ranma watches as Yuka and Sayuri join hands and begin to run up the walkway. Grabbing Kuno by the arm, Ranma chases them, only to be lead to a group – everyone is there. Hinako, Ukyo, Nabiki, her sister Akane, Yuka and Sayuri were there, and now Ranma and Kuno arrive. As if just in time, the massive doors to the manor slowly swing open from the inside. Warrick steps out onto the large porch with a welcoming smile.

“You have all welcomed me as your Master into your lives,” he says, as if delivering a speech, “so now, I welcome you as my family into the House of Sutton, to live and be much a part of this household as I am. I’ve sent for your things and very shortly, they shall arrive. For now, I must give you a tour.”

Warrick welcomes each member of his harem inside one by one, extending his arm at the doorway in a gentlemanly manner. After the last one, Ukyo, enters the home, they stand in wait for their tour of the House of Sutton. The first few rooms, the sitting rooms – done identically, are spacious, yet the dark color scheme pulls the room close and feels comfortable. With blood-red sofas and armchairs, and bookshelves lining the walls and a candelabra for a chandelier, the rooms had almost a gothic style to them, while not being overwhelming. The kitchen, however, was lovely.

Stone top counters and of course, more candles, lined the major section of the kitchen. A place to cook and keep food were all within reach, while in a larger room, a large, cherry-wood table sits, waiting to be used. Lining the table are many chairs – more than enough to accommodate those present. In the center of the table were two candles, and between them, a rose in a vase being replaced by a staffmember working in the home.

Upstairs, the bedrooms are quite large. There is more than enough room for everyone to live comfortably. Staff members of the house carefully furnish the rooms with everyone’s belongings, of course, Akane is neighboring Yuka and Sayuri who share a room. Ranma and Kuno get their very own rooms, as do Nabiki and Ukyo. Hinako, however, is privileged with the right of the master bedroom – sharing it with Warrick, the head of the home.

“Master, this is all so generous!” Hinako gasps, walking with him down the hall, watching the students check out their new rooms, exploring each other’s. “And… this is all… permanent?”

“Yes, my Dear. You and I will live together in this family for as long as we possibly can,” Warrick says, bending at the waist and kissing Hinako’s hand in a most gentlemanly way, “you, our delightful children, and I shall live a most wealthy, most protected and interesting life.”

Ukyo prances happily toward Warrick and Hinako in the hallway, smiling and acting a bit girlier than usual. “Master! Oh, Master, thank you! I love my new room!”

“As you should,” Warrick smiles, “You may customize it any way you see fit.”

“There has to be a way we can thank you for all this!” Ukyo smiles as Akane leaps to her side, giggling.

“Yeah!” Akane smiles, “We have to thank you some way, Master!”

“I know a way you can thank me. Once you’re all settled and have your things the way you want them, meet me in the second sitting room,” Warrick says, hissing Hinako’s hand one last time before leaving for the stairs, “Don’t bother dressing too fancy,” he chuckles, “It won’t last too long.”

Nabiki looks about her room and places her small, flower-shaped alarm clock, a gift from a family members, onto her dresser, which has been filled with her clothing. Dusting her hands off together and placing her hands on her hips, she looks around at her room.

Her tatami mat is replaced with a rather posh looking bed. Having tried it out, it made her back feel a bit uncomfortable, but she figured it’d take getting used to. Turning around, she closes her bedroom door. The hallway is silent, save the mumbles of the distant chatter coming from downstairs. Oh, that's right. Master wanted us in the sitting room. I'd better go before I'm too late.

Nabiki makes her way to the stairs and slowly ascends them. The stairs don't creak at all, and her feet, bare and clean, feel cool with each step. Once she gets to the bottom, she looks to her left and sees everyone waiting for her. Nobody wore clothes except for Warrick.

"Ah, there she is!" Warrick chuckles, "We were starting to get worried about you. Do you like your new room?"

"I love it, Master!" Nabiki smiles, noticing everyone's lack of attire. "Should... I be nude as well?"

"That would be much easier, yes," Warrick says, grinning, "It'll be less for the staff to clean up."

Nabiki blushes as she undresses herself. With everyone watching, she can see everyone, including her sister, blushing and shifting in their seats. Clearly everyone is aroused. Nabiki understood now what Warrick meant about not dressing too formally - an orgy would be the ultimate thanks for the favor Warrick had done for them.

Ukyo smiles and stands, approaching Warrick with a smile, immediately pressing herself against him, "Master, I can't hold back any longer... I'll burst!"

Kuno leaps to her side, "Allow me, Master, I'll gladly please her for you!"

"Now, now," Warrick chuckles approaching Hinako, "Simply... do as your heart begs of you, my children, and act naturally." Warrick leans down to Hinako's lap as she sits on the sofa. He opens her legs slowly and begins licking her, immediately sending pleasure up her spine. The moment she moans out in pleasure, the students soon follow suit.

Nabiki and Yuka begin to caress each other's bodies, moaning softly in a deep, rather romantic kiss. Sayuri pulls Akane to her as she backs against Ranma, grinding against his large, throbbing erection. Ranma reaches around and caresses Sayuri's breasts, rolling her nipples gently in his fingertips as she kisses Akane deeply, pressing her fingers deeply into her pussy, making Akane moan as she makes direct eye contact with Ranma.

Kuno watches and approaches Ukyo, who caresses Warrick from behind. He spreads open Ukyo's ass and slips his cock deeply into her pussy from behind. He thrusts and immediately, Ukyo moans in pleasure in her master's ear, pressing her breasts firmly against his back as he continues to lick Hinako's pussy.

Yuka lowers herself to her knees as she rubs her clit, dampening her fingers with her juices and licking up at Nabiki's pussy. Nabiki's labia is shimmering with juices, made only wetter by Yuka's constant lapping and suckling. Sayuri thrusts her fingers further inside Akane as Ranma thrusts his cock, nearly pushing Sayuri over. Sayuri gets to her knees as Akane lowers herself slowly to her back. Ranma gets to his knees as well and as Sayuri gets to all fours, she begins eating Akane's pussy. Ranma slips his cock back into Sayuri's slit, continuing his thrusting, going faster and a bit harder.

Hinako moans loudly as she watches Ukyo reach beneath Warrick, stroking his cock as Kuno fucks her from behind. The room hears nothing but pleasing moans and pure ecstasy as the young 'children' of Warrick's family find a way to truly please one another. The room becomes warmer, and one by one, each girl's juices fly from their tight, young bodies, landing on the hard wood floor.

Akane reaches for a vase behind her, her face red and warm, barely able to keep her eyes open from all the pleasure rushing to her head. Grabbing the vase off the side table, she splashes the cool water onto Ranma. Immediately, his female form is present and his bare, swollen pussy is visible.

Ranma-chan lays on his back and slides beneath Sayuri, licking at her pussy and ravenously rubbing his own. Akane moans loudly, screaming as she sprays Sayuri's chin with her juices. As if an instinct kicked in, Akane in her shaking orgasm crawled her way to Ranma-chan, burying her face into his pussy, licking hard and fast.

  
Hinako moans loudly and changes her form - her once voluptuously fine, womanly body was now stout like that of a young child, her little legs open and her chest no longer pillowy, but flat and barely developed.

"It feels so good!" Hinako-chan moans, almost like a whine, but overjoyed. "I'm gonna... g-gonna..."

"Do it, God, yes, do it!" Warrick growls, his tongue deeply pressed in Hinako-chan's pussy, licking up her juices. Ukyo strokes him from behind much harder as she moans louder - Kuno thrusts faster, grunting, getting closer. Unable to time himself, overwhelmed with pleasure, he grunts loudly and grabs tightly onto Ukyo's ass, pulling her closely to his hips and cumming deeply inside her.

"Aagh! Yes!" Kuno moans, relieving himself.

"I'm cumming!" Warrick moans, thrusting slowly in place as his seed sprays out onto the floor, coating Ukyo's hand in his cum. Suddenly, Warrick can taste the warm, sweet taste of Hinako-chan's juices slowly leaking from her pussy as her little body shakes, convulsing from orgasm.

  
Ranma-chan and Sayuri moan louder as they both are pleasured. Sayuri moans loudly as she lowers her chest to the floor, clutching her fists.

"I'm cumming! G-God, Ranma!" Sayuri groans, releasing herself and cumming hard over Ranma's lips. Ranma licks every bit of juice he can from Sayuri's puffy, swollen labia, feeling her sex throb beneath his tongue. His heart beats faster as he feels his orgasm building, forcing his clit to pulse. A pressure in his belly tells him that he's about to cum.

"Do it, Ranma-chan! Give me your cum!" Akane begs, licking harder and faster.

"I'm gonna... c-cum... mmgh!" Ranma moans, lifting his feminine hips and allowing his cum to spray freely, sprinkling his warm, womanly juices onto the floor and on Akane's chest. The three sit up and blush at each other, giggling softly as they look to Nabiki and Yuka.

Nabiki and Yuka lay in the sixty-nine position, licking each other furiously, squirming against each other. Their warm, aroused bodies begin to quiver and convulse as they simultaneously cum, screaming together and filling the room with shouts and moans of pure bliss.

  
The floor glistens and shines with spattered juices and cum. Everyone rests easy on each other, cuddled together like nude statues, breathing heavily with drowsy eyes. Warrick smiles as he watches Hinako change back to her womanly form, smiling back at him.

"Now, my children," Warrick breathes heavily, catching his breath steadily, "we are officially a family. I am your master, and Hinako, your mistress. You, our children, will respect us, and with that will come respect for you."

Simultaneously, the students smile, looking to their master who holds his mistress' hand. Their lives from here on out are lives of luxury, passion, and most of all, family. As they look to one another, smiles on their blushing faces, they feel an overwhelming sense of loyalty, and certainly a new knowledge that will never escape them: they'll want for nothing; absolutely nothing.

 


End file.
